


Anything But Ordinary (Rough Draft)

by BelindaTopan96



Series: One Of A Kind [1]
Category: One Of A Kind - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Anxiety, Arma - Freeform, Asexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Doppelganger, Dragons, Dwarves, Elves, Ferals, Japan, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kitsune, Magic, Multi, Mutants, Parallel Universes, Portals, Steampunk, Strong Female Characters, Trans Character, Vampires, Witches, pheonix, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelindaTopan96/pseuds/BelindaTopan96
Summary: All Right this is a rough draft, it's so rough, that you can practically sandpaper the wall. so give me your best  Productive criticism, your eyes and an open mind to read the second book.Bear with me, I haven't written a decent synopsis but its worth a shot.You think three months would be enough time to deal with the supernatural, relentless training, processing and dealing with the dramatic change to ones environment.I'm certainly not that person. I am more inclined to slowly adjust step by step and gets used to every little change in my life. comfort is what I desire.as usual, the universe has other ideas.  The only hybrid in existence, my best friend became a vampire and now I slay vampires for the government.Stupid vampires, stupid magic, stupid job.I could have just accepted a normal life but the yearning for answers only grew.Half vampire to human parents. none of that makes any sense.But my problems only got worse thanks to a little blonde vampire.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a rough draft, its rawest form. Hope you guys like it!

‘Objective; find the feral vampire and eliminate it. Last sighted at Southbank, killing any human to wonder in its desired hunting spot.’  
Great – why does Dad send me on these kinds of missions? He knows I can handle more difficult tasks.   
I groan loudly. Carefully falling back on the grass. I look at the bluish-black sky, not able to see the stars that usually hang above.  
Humans have ruined this world, with all its light pollution. I don’t see the point in hunting ferals, we would have one less human to worry about. After all, they are the ones who have destroyed this planet.   
I rub my face with my hands and exhale loudly.  
But alas I have to this, or the universe would be in total chaos.   
I quickly get up from the ground, on to my feet and quickly make my way to the location on the report. How irritating.   
For someone my size, I tend to get a lot of odd looks and stares as I dodge all the humans passing by. All of them dress in long woollen jumpers and jeans, scarves wrapped tightly around their necks.  
Whispers came from all sides. All of them about me. Let them talk.  
Sweet, bitter, both clashing, colliding, mixing into a terrible stench.  
It pulls me down through twists and bends, leading me to a dark, spacious alley. How predictable.   
I walk in leisurely. Hands in my pockets and a tune in my head. Waiting for the big bad to reveal itself. It’s the same old shtick, we hunt ferals, they pop out, and we kill them. Never ends.  
Let’s hope I can finish the job before the bar closes tonight.   
The bitter smell lingers, and the sweet aroma of human blood paints the alley. Human, male, probably early thirties, throat was torn out. These ferals have no class.  
I take a un-needed breath. So much for finding it. A loud thud echoes within the brick layered walls of the alley. I roll my eyes and turn around. I see the creature to be covered in blood, clothes in ruin, eyes completely white, lost in the bloodlust.   
It bares its fangs and growls at me. Practically telling me to piss off.   
I smirk at the creature. I find it only amusing by its feeble efforts.   
In a blink, my hand is on its chest, feeling the dead tissue wrapped in my hand, grabbing the most important organ. Its eyes widen, it takes a pained breath, black blood begins to spill from its mouth.  
“P-please,” It begs. So, it can talk still. Impressive.  
I rip its heart out, crushing the dead organ in my hand for good measure and black blood slowly ooze from my hand and the creature's body collapses to the ground with a loud thud.   
I smile at my handiwork and drop the crushed heart next to the dead feral.   
Poetic if you ask me.   
I scrunch my nose at the bitter smell of its blood, wiping most of it away on my shirt.   
It’s not going to get rid of the smell, but at least my hand is no longer coated in sticky black blood.  
“Well this was fun, but I have to get going,” I mutter to the corpse and notice the faint glow of the emblem written on the wall. Helpful but too close to my liking.   
I inspect the emblem and confirm it is my way out. “Aperio,” I watch the wall in front of me disappear and open the door. Like a transparent window, I can peer through into the next world.  
“Hey!” I hear a feminine voice yell at me. I turn and notice her long red fringe and short brown hair, and bright hazel eyes.   
I notice the case she’s holding, it’s too thin for it to be an instrument. Apparently, a weapon is sealed inside. So, is this the slayer?   
I smile at her and turn back to the door. Let’s see if she will follow.


	2. Chapter 1

“Hello? Can you hear me?” asks the voice coming from the pitch-black screen. I laugh, pressing the volume key.  
“I can now, but the screen is still black,” I reply, hearing crackling and swearing on the other end.  
“Kieran! How do I get the picture of this fucking thing!” I laugh harder. Hearing the two talk to each other, both cussing as they figure out the technology.   
The screen turns on, the familiar mop of black hair comes to view, and unfamiliar brown fringe shows up. Both Zack and the brown fringe take a step back and smile.  
Zack waves at me, his hand moving in blurred motion. So, does Kieran. Zack growls at Kieran and points out of the screen.  
“Out,” he demands. Kieran puts his hands up in defence and walks out of view. “Now that we are alone. How are you going?” he asks me, moving his head around. I turn my head around, remembering we last spoke at my old house.  
It is a spacious apartment, large balcony exposing the city view, a small lounge and dining room, with a modern kitchen built next to the entrance and a large central bedroom and bathroom. Ok, so it’s a beautiful place. Something that I wouldn’t be able to afford – unless you work for the government.  
I turn back, a sheepish smile forms on my lips. I shrug slightly. Zack sits on the brown leather couch, putting his feet on the coffee table. I always cringe every time I see the horrible lime green walls, contrasting everything in the room. These vampires have no taste.  
“Things have been good, I’ve moved out,” I begin, and Zack nods.  
“Yeah, I can see that. Working for the government has its perks,” Zack states, giving me a smile.  
“Yeah – so how are things going here?” I ask, quickly changing the subject.  
“Things have been good, Kieran and the others have been a pain. Telling me what to do and what I can’t do,” Zack sighs.   
“Sounds like fun,” I murmur and Zack chuckles.   
“Totally. Besides it’s nice here, finally got a part-time job,” Zack announces, shrugging slightly.  
“That’s great! Where are you working?” I ask him.  
“Ah, this little café, around the corner. They needed an extra hand, so I took the job,” he replies nonchalantly. “But what about you? Killed any big baddies?” he asks. I shrug in response.  
“Not really, just the usual, kill vampires and go home. Things have been safer since I’ve been here.” I reply with a smile. Zack bobs head up and down.   
“Oi, Zack, you finished yet?” Zack falls back on the couch and groans.  
“I just got it working!” he yells. I laugh a little. Two sandy blonde vampires walk into view and wave at me. Identical twins, the only way to tell them apart is their personality and clothing. The extrovert twin aims for more colourful shirts, always making sure they match with his black jeans. The introvert twin aims for dark coloured shirts. One will remain eye contact, and the other will look down at his feet. “Can’t I have five minutes peace?” he questions them. The twins shrug in response.   
“Not in this house, mate. Best you say goodbye,” The outgoing twin replies. Zack inhales sharply, eyes shut tightly and finally exhales.  
“I’ll talk to you later?” He asks me. Both twins turn to the camera and smile.  
“Yeah, I will. Stay safe, ok?” I ask, and Zack nods.   
“I will.” The screen goes black, no more do I hear the crackling static or the light pitter-patter of the rain. Silence.  
I turn to the empty space of my home, staring at the emptiness that seems to mirror my internal emotions. Empty. Lonely.   
Something is missing.   
Getting up I scour my house, looking for something, anything, to fill the emptiness in my chest, and replace the negative thoughts in my head.   
Funny and I thought taking this job would change my life for the better.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I recognise the slim black case, place carefully near the entrance. Turning to the loud ticking of the clock, I read the time. Nine pm. I need to hunt.

***

The streets of Southbank are quiet tonight. Couples hand in hand, leisurely walking back home, late night buskers play their music, hoping to earn a little more coin and the smell of delicious dishes cooked and served to eager customers. Quiet but not dead.   
I shiver slightly to the light autumn breeze. I cling tightly to the red fabric of my jacket and wrap my scarf tightly around my face. I wish to keep warm this winter.   
Head down, ears out, I listen carefully for anything suspicious. It can be a small cry for help, a soft whimper or a pained scream for mercy.   
I’m typically sent out and hunt my targets down, but lately, I have found them unsatisfying. I can no longer stay put and wait for my next mission. I need to kill. My thoughts will slowly consume me, the emptiness in my chest will grow, all of it hungry for my mind and willpower. I need to do something.  
“Did you see that boy?” I overhear. I shift my vision to the couple up ahead. Two men side by side, holding hands. The one with blonde hair frowns.  
“The kid, wearing clothes that are meant to be for summer?” The blonde clarifies. His partner nods.  
“Where are his parents? Why is he even alone at this time of night?” he asks and the blonde shrugs.   
“Beats me but wouldn’t he be cold?” He asks. Vampire.  
Passing them both, their voices become quiet in the distance, and my hunt begins.   
The familiar bitter smell wafts through my nose. The scent lingers in the wind and becomes stronger with each passing step. I stop at the usual dark, narrow alley. Six months ago, I was afraid, believing death would loom over me and sweep my life away. Not anymore.   
Walking into the dark abyss, my vision adjusts, and I hear the small cry for help. I pick the pace up, race around the corner, only to stop in my tracks. What the fuck! What am I seeing?   
A young teen, stands tall, with his wrist deep in the ferals chest. Blood slowly ooze from the creature and with one swift movement. The heart is removed.   
A faint mischievous smile and manic look in his bright red eyes, he crushes the heart in his hand, black blood spills from the organ and drops it on the ground.   
He grimaces at the mess and wipes the blood on his pants. Gross.   
Muttering to himself the boy looks at the wall with a smile. Walking over he places his hand on the red bricks and whispers a word. What?  
It’s like a door, but you can see through it like a glass window.   
I just stand there, my mouth wide open. What, how, is this possible? Why is this getting weirder? Light emits from the door like a window, a warm gust of wind bursts through, trailing leaves with it.  
The vampire is about to take a step, snapping back to reality, I open my mouth.  
“Hey!” I call out.   
The vampire pauses for a moment, turning his head to me, we stare at each other. Taking everything in.   
His blonde fringe moves gently in the light breeze, most of it covering his right eye. The rest is undercut. His clothing practically matches his hairstyle, black skinny’s, random band shirt and two wristbands cling loosely to his clean wrist and thick black boots.  
What sick twisted vampire would turn a child?   
The young vampire smirks at me and walks through, I quickly follow and jump in. Falling on the ground, the wind knocks out of me. I groan loudly, lying on the ground and gather my bearings.   
Slowly sitting myself up, I see the brick wall once again. Where did the alley go?   
I quickly shield my eyes from the bright light. It's night back home.  
“Having any trouble slayer?” I look up to see the vampire sit cross-legged on a wooden crate. The smirk he gave earlier never leaving his lips.   
“No, not at all, just – taking a break,” I reply. The young vampire just rolls his eyes and hops off the crate.  
“Then I’m sure you wouldn’t have any trouble getting back home,” he mocks, walking back to the alley entrance.  
“No way!” I shout, getting up from the ground. “Where the hell am I and why is it a day?!” I yell and point my finger at him. The vampire turns his back to me, a bored expression shows, with a dash of irritancy.   
“You’re in a different world, many others do exist, but you’re just in one of many.” He answers and turns back.   
“Different world?” I question, and a loud sigh escapes from him.  
“Yes, different world. We just happen to be in a world where it’s twenty years behind everyone else,” The vampire answers.  
“How do I get home?” I ask. Another loud sigh escapes from the boy. He walks over to the wall and mutters a few words.   
Nothing happens. The vampire said it again and still nothing.   
“This doesn’t make sense,” he states, turning back to me.   
I only shrug at him in response. He sighs and brings his attention back to the brick wall, lifting his head up. What is he staring at?  
“It’s not working,” he mutters to himself.  
“What’s not working?’ I ask him. He vampire doesn’t reply and gets his phone out. Muttering curses under his breath, he puts the phone back.   
“The reception isn’t working either,” he hisses. He looks at me and grimaces. “Someone doesn’t want us to leave.” He clarifies.  
“Who?” I ask. Nothing is making sense.  
“Don’t know but this is one powerful witch,” he answers. I let my jaw drop.  
“Witches exist?” I question, and his eyes widen.  
“You’re the slayer, and yet you have no clue about the supernatural world. Why did they even hire you?” He asks, looking at me in disgust.  
I glare at the vampire. The feral rage inside starting to bubble underneath. A low growl escapes from my throat and the vampire smirks.  
“Right cause you’re not all human,” He sneers. “No wonder the government hired a half-breed,” he continues. Snapping I throw a punch at the young one. He quickly moves out of the way, grabbing my arm and throws me down to the ground and pins me to it. He looks bored, unamused by my attempts.  
“Get off me!” I snarl, and the vampire rolls his eyes.  
“First off, I’m over a thousand years old, so I’m way stronger than you and second, I will if you promise not to do that again,” he says monotonously.   
We stare at each other for a moment. Tossing up to agree not to attack or attack. Instincts linger in the back of my head, screaming to punch the smug look on his face but reason comes in, knowing full well of his strength.  
“Fine,” I mutter. Frustration settles in afterwards. I hate being told what to do.  
He gets off me and offers his hand. I ignore it and get up, the vampire shrugs and heads to the alley’s mouth.  
“Where are you going?” I shout.  
“Finding a way back, you coming?” he asks me. I look around and shrug. I have nowhere else to go.  
I catch up to the vampire, and we both stand in the middle of the sidewalk, outside the alleyway.   
“We’re in Chicago,” I mutter in awe. I was just in Brisbane, how the fuck did this happen?  
“Calm down, you look like you’re going to have a heart attack.” The kid scowls. Panic attack more like it. “Well since you’re done gawking, let’s get going,” he says and grabs my arm.  
Dragged along by the little vampire, I couldn’t help but look everywhere but the path in front of me. I keep knocking into people and apologise straight after. The vampire gets more frustrated by the second.   
“Will you watch where you are going?” He hisses. I give him a sheepish smile and let my eyes wander around again. I hear curses come from his mouth and we stand on the sidewalk.  
“You know,” I begin, bringing my eyes back to him. “You never told me your name,” I state and the vampire huffs. “Well I’ll start, mines Ceres,” I put my hand out and wait for a response. He looks at my hand, acting if I have the plague of some sorts. Rolling his eyes and sagging his shoulder slightly.  
“Rune,” is all he replies. Grasping his cold hand, we shake and let go.   
“Well, Rune looks like we’re stuck together until we get home,” I emphasise. Rune only sighs and shakes his head.   
“Looks like it,” he murmurs.


	3. Chapter 2

“Hurry up! We don’t have all day,” Rune growls, waiting for me a few ahead. Watching me with my mouth agape as I look at the tall scaling skyscrapers, the bustling streets. I act like I never have seen a city before but this isn’t just any city.  
Chicago. I’ve always wanted to visit this place.  
“You can sightsee in your own time, we have a serious problem!” he yells. We all get funny stares from passers-by as we stand in the middle of the sidewalk.  
I hear Rune groan loudly and stomp his feet towards me, emphasising his presence, coming closer. His cold grasps my arm and drags me along. I keep my eyes glued to the surroundings, not bothering to look where I am going.  
Apology after apology for my carelessness and people became irritated, curses begin to fly towards Rune and us couldn’t stand anymore. He drags me into a diner so we can avoid sidewalk traffic. Sitting down, he glares at me, a growl rumbling in his throat. I shrug at the little vampire and smile. “You think this is a game?” he hisses.  
“Nope,” I reply merely, and Rune rubs his face vigorously. Trying to relieve some of the tension.  
“Ok, we need to get out of this world, we need to get help and find whoever is locking the doors,” Rune says to himself as he takes deep breathes.  
“So, someone is locking these portals – doors – whatever they are,” I emphasise. Rune sighs loudly.  
“Doors and yes. While you were wobbling around, I was trying every door I could find, and nothing is working.” He grits, banging his fist on the wooden table, splinters jut around his fist as it dug inwardly to the table and cracks forging massive canyons that an ant would be amazed by.  
Everyone in the diner looks at us and watch for several minutes before going back to their original routine. Rune clears his throat and sits back into the horrible lime green seat and sighs.  
“How do you know which one is a door?” I ask him, and Rune looks up at me tiredly.  
“There’s this symbol. Witches hid it ages ago as they were afraid of creatures, ‘like us’ to find them and go around the multiverse,” Rune waves his hands emphasising the importance.  
“And how can you see it?” I ask. None of this is making sense.  
“Well – it’s – argh, Witch’s can give us their ‘sight,’ so to speak, a quick spell and poof we see what they can see, hidden magic.” He explains with a shrug. I nod in understanding and cross my arms.  
“So, what’s the plan?” I ask, and the vampire shrugs again.  
“Wait, I guess. My father would have some kind of panic attack when he finds out I’m missing.” He replies lazily.  
Father?  
A waitress comes over with a pen and pad in her hand, wanting to if we wish to order something. Rune rakes his eyes up and down smiles. Dude, no. She’s twice your age!  
I gawk at the situation and watch it unfold before my very eyes. Rune begins casually choosing something and referring to me as his younger sister. Which then he starts to explain he has some rare condition that stunts his growth.  
Yeah, vampirism.  
The waitress becomes sympathetic and insists that if there is anything she can do to ‘help.’ I shudder at the thought.  
Please, someone, end this.  
The waitress gives him a sweet smile and saunters off, giving Rune perfect visual of her ass.  
Someone, please bleach my eyeballs.  
The seat underneath begins to fade away to nothing, leaving me to fall through. I yelp at the sudden surprise, watching the door of the diner become tinier as I fall and land on hard concrete. Rune quickly follows and lands on top of me. This is not what I had in mind!  
I hear my bones crack and pop back into place, the waves of pain slowly recessed.  
Rune quickly scrambles off me, getting onto his feet and looking up at the pitch-black sky.  
“Are we home?” I ask, trying to feel my legs again. The vampire shakes his head and looks across the street from us.  
I hear loud yelling, creaking metal, and loud whooshing of air, pushing through. It’s still daylight, but something is off.  
Turning my head back to the blue sky, a massive airship fly above us.  
Beautiful old oak wood carved into the shape of a flying orca, fins made from great silk sails, the rudder mistook for a tail, and massive engines power the ship giving its ability to fly. Steam drifts from the boat, the source is unknown but guessing its from up top, through a chimney.  
“Oh shit,” Rune mutters and kicks the brick wall. “This is the worst time to be in this world,” he growls.  
Feeling all my bones shift into place, I slowly get up. Tilting my head up to the blue sky and watch airships of different shapes and sizes, all to be imitating fish, whales, sharks, any kind of creature from the sea. Some made from copper metals and coloured glass, others have massive balloons slowly drifting in the air, steam-powered engines hum, filling the nothingness in the atmosphere.  
“This place is fucking awesome!” I yell out. My eyes glued to the sky above. Rune groans loudly and shakes his head.  
“No, right now, it's not!” he yells at me. “We need to blend in, and we have nothing!” he shouts. Blend in?  
Rune noticed my look and lifts me up from the brick layered ground, dragging me near the mouth of the alley.  
Oh.  
Steam powered cars slowly hub along, carefully not to hit pedestrians walking all over the cobblestone road. Mechanical tortoises crying large crates, tied to the copper shells, patrons and sellers alike flock around them, to receive goods. Carriages pulled by mechanical horses – driverless, but safe to travel in. People dressed in old Victorian fashion, only to be mixed in a modern steampunk, gothic setting.  
It’s an odd world but a world I have fallen in love with.  
“What year is it?” I ask him, and I hear Rune sigh loudly.  
“Is that all you are concerned about?” he growls.  
Ignoring Rune, I continue to watch the crowds, everyone seemed to be more rushed, all frantically grabbing resources and clothing.  
A loud siren erupts, sharp gasps and yelling escalate within the street.  
“Shit, we need to move!” Rune screams on top, his cold hand quickly grabbing mine and runs onto the street. Rune pushes people out of our way, not caring if they were woman or children. Some would fall to the ground, shielding themselves from trampling footsteps. I pull against Rune, wanting to help those who fell. Whatever is going on, people needed to move. Rune snarls at me and grips my wrist tighter.  
“I’m trying to fucking save your life!” he hisses.  
Slowly the light from the sun vanishes. We stopped in our tracks and look up. The giant airship carved as a blue-ringed octopus looms above us menacingly. Enlarged hot air balloons, on each individual tentacle, cannons directly aimed to the ground.  
Loud whistling can be heard, the high pitch sound gets louder and louder with each passing second.  
Oh, Shit.  
Cannons fire, buildings catch alight, people screaming, children crying, chaos has ensued.  
Rune starts moving again and drags me along. This helps me snap out of my daze and run.  
Faster than any average human, we both run through ally’s, abandon burning streets, others were filled with guards and blockades, helping the public get to safety.  
The guards screamed at us to stop. We froze, noticing three of the guards aiming their guns at us. Given our strange clothing is suspicious but we had an affiliation with the attackers. Not that they know that.  
Rune smirks at the guards, his smile widening and showing his fangs in defiance. Grabbing my hand again, we continue running in the same direction. The guard's scream and fire. Bullets slightly graze my skin as they shoot the big rounds. The loud bangs cause the public to squeal in fear, panic only escalates.  
Human screaming, fire crackling, cannonballs exploding and guns firing.  
So much chaos happening at once.  
Watching the giant octopus ship hover above, more cannons fire, buildings around us begin to crumble, the guards hold their fire, more screams can be heard around.  
The loud sound of concrete and wood cracking and crumbling underneath the pressure. Falling no longer able to withstand the weight. Frozen like a statue, I only watch in horror as the building collapses, it shadow coating me as if I have been marked.  
Solid brick walls fall, followed by darkness.

***

As if someone turned on a switch, everything came back on in perfect order. The nerves in my body burn, my muscles throb and my joints ache. Do I really need to wake up like this?  
I draw in a significant amount of air, coughing in the process, my chest feels like a ton of bricks. I open my eyes only to close them again, the light in the room is too much to handle.  
“It’s been seven days, how much longer is this going to be?” I hear Rune complain, his voice muffled through the walls.  
“These things take time Rune. She’s lucky that she is not human or she wouldn't have survived.” I hear another voice reply and sound oddly familiar at the same time.  
“Would have been easier, no slayer to worry about,” I hear Rune murmur. The other sighs.  
“Yes but the universe doesn’t work like that, nor should it stop you from moving to other worlds,” says the familiar voice trying to comfort Rune.  
“Yes, another roadblock that I need to deal with,” Rune growls. “Have you notified my Dad,” Rune asks.  
“Not yet, no. I will once someone opens the doors to the outer worlds. Whoever wants you and the slayer, are apparently making sure they have full control of the doors,” the familiar voice explains exasperatedly.  
“At least we can open doors within this world. We were sitting ducks in America, stupid war,” Rune hisses.  
“Well your safe now, all we can do is wait,” the voice assures.  
One more time, I open my eyes, staring at the wooden ceiling, I slowly sit myself up on the lumpy mattress. The room is coloured in an odd mint green wallpaper, wood floors creak with any sudden movement, an armchair, patterned with disturbing floral images, sits neatly beside the window. A tall bookcase is not far by, easy to get up and grab a book and comfortably sit down again. A drawing set lingers on the other side of the room, leaving it very empty.  
Bare and yet significant, for this small square room.  
The doorknob creaks and the door opens. Rune frowns and takes a deep breath.  
“You have no idea how lucky you are to be a hybrid.” Is all Rune says and crosses his arms, leaning against the door frame.  
“What happened?” I ask. I feel my stomach churn like the swirling sea, and my heart beating erratically like a drummer in a jazz band. My mind drifts back. I already know the answer, but I wish for it to be a dream.  
“A building crushed you. I turn around, thinking you were behind me but all I see is rubble of a crumbled building. The guards ran scarce due to the destruction, and I was left to dig through the rubble,” Rune mutters, scrunching their nose in disgust. I take a shaky breath and swallow the non-existent spit.  
“How are we here?” I ask next, and Rune just rolls his eyes.  
“Your heart barely had a beat when I found you, so I found the closest door and opened it to my uncles home. I may be unable to travel in between worlds but within, I can.” He shrugs and removes himself from the frame.  
“Right.”  
I had nothing. All of this was getting too much, doors, other worlds, none of this was making any sense. “What the hell is going on?” I whimper my voice cracking slightly. I’m ready to cry.  
“This world is at war. One country thinks its better than another and has been at war since the beginning of the year.” Rune explains and takes a seat on the bed.  
“All vampires are noted to be careful when visiting this world. First, it started with two countries, and now the rest of the world is involved. Humans ruin everything.” Rune sourly adds. “To answer your question before, It’s the year twenty seventeen, this is a world where technology, fashion and social norms haven’t changed since the eighteen hundreds. Technology though has taken a change, airships and steam-powered locomotives.” Rune explains.  
He sighs and looks back at me, a grimace gracing his lips. “We need to get out here,” he finishes.  
“Where do we go?” I ask him, and Rune only shrugs. “Our first step is to find answers. My uncles will contact my father but apparently whenever we are in the world, all the doors stop working. Someone is trying to control the situation, and their only solution is to shut all the magic off to one world at a time.” he answers, and I nod.  
“I heard, you were talking to someone at the time,” I admit, and Rune only shrugs.  
“Could have told me that earlier, saves me having to repeat this twice,” he adds humorously, giving me a smile. I offer a weak smile in return and hear yelling from downstairs.  
“Is everything all right?” I ask Rune, and he nods.  
“Just my other uncles, they always like make a ruckus when they come home,” he answers and gets up from the bed.  
I follow suit and stick my head my head from the door frame and see the familiar twins standing at the bottom of the stairwell.  
You gotta be kidding me.  
They smile at us and wave, the extroverted one of the two, races up and wraps Rune into a bear hug.  
“I haven’t seen you in ages! How’s your dad?” he asks as he suffocates the un-life out of Rune.  
“He’s good,” he squeaks. I watch the air getting crushed out of him. The twin lets him go and smiles at me.  
“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes, finally discovered the multi-universe I see,” he snickers. I nod slowly, putting all the pieces together.  
Where’s Zack?  
Before I had a chance to speak, I was cut off from the introverted twin.  
“Zack’s back in your world, working. Kieran is also there.” He answers my unasked question.  
I nod and take a shaky breath.  
Things are just getting better.  
Already the twins drag Rune away and insist on making him coffee. He relaxes and agrees. Their warm family embrace eases Runes tough guy anterior  
Running down the stairs and jumping over the last step, he runs out of sight into the next room. The other two are after him. Laughter fills the empty spaces, and I am left on top of the stairs. Alone.  
“You’re awake.” I turn to the owner of the grave, yet familiar voice and stare at the stocky vampire.  
I try putting the pieces to where I have seen him before. Slightly recognising his chubby features.  
“Lucan, we met over video chat.” It takes a while for the vampire to say anything, not only that, he feels uncomfortable under my gaze.  
I blink and finally connect the two dots together.  
“Oh, right, sorry.” I blurt out, coming out of my trance. “It’s been a – weird – week?” I reply, thinking over Runes words.  
Have I really been out that long?  
“You were quite a mess when Rune brought you here. Bloodied, broken bones. You’re lucky to be a hybrid,” Lucan comments. My stomach only plummets, and my chest tightens.  
Yeah – lucky.  
Lucan seems to notice my sour disposition and carefully put his hand on my shoulder, as though it was meant to be a sweet gesture I only stiffen under the contact. This results in him to move away quickly.  
“Sorry, I don’t mean-.”  
“It’s ok, I know you’re trying to help,” I quickly cut him off. “I’m just adjusting – all of this is weird and stupid,” I explain further, and Lucan nods.  
“Well you are welcome to stay here, till the issue is resolved,” he assures me. I nod and thank him for his kindness.  
Lucan leaves me alone and heads downstairs where the others are. I can hear them all talking and laughing. Catching up with each other's lives and their stories of the hunt.  
I become uncomfortable. I clench my fists, wanting to go down there and beat the shit out of them. Doing that also puts me in a dangerous situation, a high chance of death is possible.  
Doing my best to resist the urge I head into the room I came out of, slamming the door and diving under the covers.  
Fuck this! 

***

I am shaken from my sleep, and eagerly I am told dinner is waiting for me.  
The prospect of a good meal always encourages me to get up and race downstairs, but I only begin to wonder what they mean by dinner.  
Do they know I eat human food, do they know the smell of blood sickens me. Well, not as severely when I first started on the job.  
I look at the overly excited twin and watch him dramatically swing the door open and bow.  
I hesitantly get out of the bed and meekly make my way downstairs.  
I can only think of a room, draped in blood, old and fresh, body parts and corpses of humans scattered amongst the place. The vampires all caked in a thick layer of blood, their fangs tearing into the soft flesh and ripping it to pieces, just to get to the human vein.  
My stomach begins to roll, as I take each step down, closer to prove the disturbing images in my mind are correct.  
I stop. A delicate but delicious fragrance catches my attention. The twin looks at me with curiosity, possibly wondering why I have stopped moving.  
I try to pinpoint what the smell is, trying to remember and piece together memories of this particular dish.  
Home.  
I begin to move again, finally reaching the bottom of the stairs and carefully turn around the corner of the doorway.  
The dining room is not what I expected. There is no blood on the walls, no corpses askew, just a neatly set wooden table.  
Everyone had made themselves comfortable, and all have a glass of blood in their hands. I felt a little uncomfortable with the idea.  
“We didn’t want to leave you out,” the extroverted twin explains, zipping to the empty seat beside Lucan and pulling it out for me.  
I notice a plate full of food. The steam of roasted potatoes, cooked veggies and a roasted chicken piece waft through the air.  
“Thank you,” I whisper, finally moving my feet to the table and sitting down.  
My stomach growled with anticipation, it’s been so long since I’ve last eaten.  
“I hope you like it,” the shy twin murmurs. “Zack explained to me, you can only eat human food,” he mutters, quickly hiding his eyes from mine.  
Zack . . . of course.  
Miss you already, my friend.  
There are rare moments in my life, where I genuinely mean that. I’ve gotten used to being alone, learning to live without people or a special someone in my life without having the need to have company all the time. People generally irritate me.  
Zack is the only one I have ever missed, all the other times are empty lies, I have told others to make them feel ok.  
Everyone quickly moves away from the awkward silence and promptly find a topic to discuss.  
Half-heartily listening, I enjoy the hot the meal before me. I feel like a fool with every bite, jumping to conclusions without even thinking logically.  
Damn this is good.  
One by one their chairs scrape along the hardwood floor, the sound of clinking glasses and idle chit chatter fills the room. I insist on helping, but to their response, I am a guest, and therefore I am banned t help them.  
They offer more beverages that aren’t blood-related and to which I decline calmly. They all shuffle out, heading to the sitting room, I take this as my chance to sneak outside.  
All this laughter and idle chit-chat made me feel, out of place.  
I don’t belong in there.  
Sitting on the porch step, I watch the small white dots known as snowflakes. Covering the land with a light blanket of white.  
This is the first time I see snow.  
“You all right?” asks Lucan. Jumping out of my skin, gasping loudly. I quickly to the voice.  
Lucan only chuckles and sits next to me.  
“Don’t – do – that,” I clench my teeth, feeling my heart rate slow down again. Lucan laughs again.  
“Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you,” Lucan says sincerely.  
I nod and take another deep breath.  
“It’s fine. I just needed some fresh air.” Lie. I needed to get out of the weird family like, ‘love’.  
Lucan just nods and pays attention to the horizon.  
“So, it wasn’t the family reunion that weirded you out?” he asks with a sly grin.  
I hunch up a little and look away from the knowing vampire.  
“Maybe,” I murmur. “It’s just – odd.” I begin, pulling my legs into my body. “You would think you are all just human, normal. But blink, and you would become man-eating monsters.” Lucan shifts uncomfortably and winces.  
“We’re not always like that. We’re nothing like the ferals you face.” Lucan states calmly.  
I nod.  
“How are you different to them?” I ask,  
“They have no mind, they’re soulless. They will throw others under the bus if they have a chance to survive.” He growls. His eyes are like glass, staring into the distance. Not a single movement.  
“And you have one? A soul? Do souls even exist?” I keep asking. Lucan waits for me to finish and draws in a deep breath.  
“Souls, I don’t know if they exist or not but it is the closest thing we can explain other than the laws of the universe,” Lucan explains.  
I nod again.  
I turn back, looking through the window and watch Rune and the others horse around.  
“I’m sorry for what I said.” I hear him shuffle around and shrugs from the corner of my eye.  
“We do enjoy killing, and hurting humans, so it’s understandable that your stance on us is negative,” he replies. Lucan gets up and takes another deep breath. (Though it is not needed.) “It's our nature and always has been, but we care for our own, that’s the difference.” He finishes and heads inside.  
Watching the vampire leave, I turn my head back and watch the snow fall.  
Breathing the cold air in, I relax and lie back on the hardwood deck. Feeling the raw wood, I close my eyes in content.  
Even though I suddenly feel like I am falling.  
Opening my eyes, the porch roof gets smaller and smaller, fading away to an inky black sky.  
Where am I now?  
I hit the ground head first. My vision blurs as I try to keep my eyes open.  
Whoever is doing this, needs to stop.


	4. Chapter 3

Again, it happened again.  
Groaning loudly. I roll on to my back, letting the agonising pain from my belly flob to the ground subside. It reminded me of when I first did that at the pool. Hard ground is tens times worse.   
I think I’m bleeding internally.   
Feeling the dead spiky grass between my fingers, I relax and focus on the rough feeling on my skin. I clench my eyes tightly, feeling the suns rays beam down upon them with fiery light.   
This sucks.  
I hear Rune groan a far from me and the light cursing from his mouth. I snicker.  
“I swear, I am going to find whoever is doing this and kill them!” I hear him snarl. I chuckle but to only wince afterwards.  
Almost healed.  
“Do you know where we are?” I ask the enraging vampire. I hear him snarl and snap his teeth together.  
“No! I don’t!” he snaps. I sigh. There’s no point right now.   
“Ah, you guys all right?” I hear a familiar voice.   
My heart rate begins to pick up not because its finally recovering from the fall but only due to one crucial fact.   
I open my eyes to see the familiar mop of dark brown hair and hazel eyes staring back at me.  
“Zack?” I whisper. He frowns, confusing settles in, his eyes searching my face, trying to find some correlation to how I know him, or if we ever met before.  
“I’m sorry, but do I know you?” he asks me and raises one of his eyebrows. Emphasizing his confusion even more.  
I blink a few times and slowly sit myself up.  
“Um, no, sorry I must have confused you with someone else,” I mumble. I feel my heart sink and disappointment settling into my chest.  
This is not my Zack.  
“But, we’re fine. Thank you,” I clarify.  
Zack nods and offers his hand to help me up. Graciously take it and take note of the warmth radiating from his hand.   
Human.   
“Oh yeah, help her and not me,” Rune grumbles, getting up from the ground himself.   
“Sorry, you looked like you were fine,” Zack laughs.  
“Zack!” we all look to the familiar voice calling his name. “Come on, we’re gonna miss the bus!” Michele yells at him.  
“Right! I’m coming!” he shouts back and grabs the backpack he put down earlier. “Sorry, I have to get to uni, it was nice meeting you –“ he cuts himself off and waits for my reply.  
“Ceres,” I quickly answer.  
“Ceres,” he repeats. A smile forms. “That’s a really cool name. will I see you around?” he asks, his goofy smile never leaving.  
“Zack!” I hear Michele scream. Zack jumps out of his train of thought and nods frantically.  
“Sorry I gotta go,” he says in urgency and runs off.  
My heart sinks deeper into despair as I watch the human runoff.  
“They’re doppelgangers,” Rune explains. “Each world has one, and your friends are one of many doppelgangers throughout the universe,” he explains as I watch them race on to the bus.  
“And where is my doppelganger?” I ask him. Rune stares into space. A neutral expression forms and eyes become glassy.  
“Considering he didn’t know you, I’m guessing not,” he answers, finally figuring things out in his own head. “You’re a hybrid, you weren’t meant to exist in the first place. It makes sense that you don’t have one,” he explains. “After all you are a combination of a human and supernatural doppelganger, rendering only one to exist,” he finishes.  
“Supernatural doppelganger?” I ask. Finally moving out his statue form, Rune turns his attention to me.  
“Every doppelganger has one, but there can only be one, the rest are human.” He begins. Rune furrows his brow. “But if there is more than one supernatural doppelganger, the one who is meant to be human goes feral,” he growls. “This is how ferals are formed.”  
That’s what feral is? That’s how they’re different? They’re meant to be human! Who the fuck is turning these people into mindless monsters!?  
I take a deep breath, compiling all the information in. I link this information to what I already know about ferals. It does my head in, but it makes sense how they are ‘soulless’ or mindless creatures to begin with.   
They’re meant to be human and nothing else. It's cruel to strip them away from their humanity.  
“Who is meant to be the supernatural doppelganger? Like how can you tell?” I ask Rune, and all he did is sigh.  
“It’s easy for werewolves as you are only born as one, bitten humans are ferals they have no control and are permanently stuck in their wolf form.” He begins and sits back down on the grass “As for vampire, it’s trickier. Only we can sense the ones are meant to be like us.”   
This reminds me of the conversation I had with Syrus.   
‘It’s like a sixth sense.’  
“And the ones who are meant to be us, have this tendency to seek us out unintentionally. Something drives them to because if they don’t, death seems like their only option.” Rune mutters sadly.   
It explains why Zack hasn’t bothered seeking vampires. I was the closest thing to it until the so-called ‘voice’ got louder in his head. It makes sense though. They’re miserable as humans, and they wish for two things, death or vampirism. Something pushes them to go through with it.  
Fuck this is frustrating.  
I sighed loudly and begin to rub my temple. Feeling the frustration settle at the forefront of my mind.   
“Whelp no use mulling over the past.” Rune interrupts my thinking and getting off the prickly grass. “We need to find some answers,” he announces and heads towards the pavement.   
I sigh again and look at my surroundings.   
Being back in Brisbane is good.  
“So what’s the plan?” I ask Rune as we carefully walk around people.   
“Find a witch,” he simply replies and walks around the guy, who believes it’s a good idea to walk between us. “They have a better understanding of the doors than I do,” he finishes coming closer.   
“So let’s recap,” I begin, moving out of the way for more people. “Doors open wherever we are, not in designated places,” Rune nods. “Whatever world we happen to be in, magic to the doors are cut off. Making it impossible for anyone, including us, to leave,” I conclude. Rune growls but nods.  
“And finding a witch is the best idea to go by,” he adds.  
“That’s if another door doesn’t open up at our feet again.” I remind him, and Rune only sighs dramatically.   
“That’s why we need to hurry,” he hisses.  
We all stop in our tracks, feeling the ground shake beneath us. It was one shake after another. A pattern between the two shakes, indicating something is coming towards us.   
“What is going on?” I ask Rune and all the vampire could do is just stare in horror.   
I look up. A terrible two-legged beast with sharp talons, bone spikes protruding from its back, sizeable reddish scales like armour for its skin and teeth jiggered, distorted. It can barely close its mouth.   
Its four eyes scan area, not caring for the running humans and screaming individuals, who stand frozen.   
It stops and stares at us, I feel its peering into my soul.   
A ferocious screech comes from the creature, everyone instinctively blocks their ear, desperately trying to reduce the searing pain.  
Rune grabs my arm, forcing me to remove my hands and run. The creature screech finishes and the familiar rumble returns. The pace is increased, and I look back and realise it’s following us.   
Oh fuck.   
I look ahead and find another one, waiting for us to come closer to it.  
Oh shit.  
We both stop in our tracks, our backs to each other and stare at the enormous beasts, stalking towards us.   
This is a trap.  
“We need to split up,” Runes shouts.   
“Is that even a good idea?” I ask.   
“Don’t question it, just do it!”   
Nodding, we split. One creature chases me and the other chases Rune in the other direction.  
The creature pace picks up, feeling the ground shake more violently. I struggle to keep myself from tripping over and slowing down.   
I need to be faster.   
I feel my heart slow in pace, the familiar ache in my jaw. My vision enhances, allowing me to see further.  
Another door opens, a clear view of the blue sky and I see this as an opportunity to escape. Pushing on, the rumbles are less violent, and my chances for safety are ever more present.   
Jumping through the door, knowing I will be falling. Looking down, I see a lake below. Straightening myself, I embrace for impact.   
With full force, I plummet into the water. The wind is knocked out of me, I struggle to swim up as I fell so deeply. My body is begging for air, but I only struggle as I feebly swim up.  
Everything goes black.

***

“Is she alive?” I hear a tiny voice squeaks.   
“She is but barely,” I another gruffly reply.  
“You said she hit the water really hard. Even if in another world, no human can survive that,” a feminine, Scottish voice adds in.  
A sudden jolt forces my body to shoot up, coughing up water from my body. I take in large gulps of air, feeling my lungs burn with each intake and my heart stuttering back to life.  
I begin shaking, feeling the cold bite at my skin and the tips of my fingers and toes.   
So cold.  
“Oh dear, you poor thing. You’re shaking like a leaf,” the woman coos and rushes to get woollen blankets from near the fire. She wraps the warm blankets around me, rubbing my back to calm me.  
“Th-thank you,” I stutter, still struggling to stop shaking.  
“What are you?” a little girl asks me and the woman scoffs at her. I am assuming she is the mother.  
“Mitsy is that even the proper thing to say to a stranger?” she scowls the girl lowers her head.  
“Sorry Mama, I just wanted to know if she is a vampire,” the girl whimpers and her mother only sighs.  
“I-its ok. I-I’m not bothered,” I stutter.  
The woman wasn’t having any of it and shoos her daughter away. She turns to the man sitting beside my bed and me.  
“Hungry?” she asks.   
I feel the hollow roar of my stomach, reminding me gently that I need food. I nod, still shivering.   
“It’s astonishing you survived,” the man begins. I look at him and notice his copper skin and the points of his ears.   
An elf?  
“You fell from such a high distance, you were lucky that I happened to be fishing at the time,” he chuckles. I give a shy smile, taking a few deep breathes in the process. I feel my body relax and the shivering slows to a stop.   
Control.  
“Here we are dear,” the woman gives me a bowl of warm soup. I accept graciously and take careful sips of the hot liquid.   
“But my daughter does have a point,” the man interjects. “You’re not entirely human, are you,” the elf asks with an intense stare, at and the woman growls at him.  
“Really now, Fenlen?” the woman barks. “Can you honestly say that when you're not even human yourself?” She glares, and the man shrinks under her gaze.  
“Now love you know how I feel ab-.”  
“About nothing, if you truly had a problem you would have let her drown. Now out with you,” she cuts him off and kicking the elf out.   
She takes a deep breath and turns to me. “I’m sorry about my husband, he’s always had a problem with vampires,” she murmurs. She walks over and sits on the seat, where her husband initially sat.   
“It’s ok. I would be too, knowing what they are like,” I whisper, and she nods.   
“Aye, many are wary of them, but they are good people like the rest of the non-human people here,” she sighs.  
“Non-human?” I ask, already knowing the answer.  
“Well, I’m sure you noticed my husband earlier. Wood elves have always been wary of vampires, unlike their counterparts,” the woman giggles, giving me a warm smile. “High Elves seem to always be on good terms with them, while the dark elves find them to be a good challenge in raising their strength,” she then proceeded to laugh. This all seems too amusing for the woman. “Besides the dwarfs and orcs are a better comparison when it comes to strength, the dark elves always seem to fall in comparison.” She finishes, taking in deep breathes and calming herself down.  
I on the other hand just stare in slight horror, feeling as if I just missed the punchline.  
“I hate to ask but where am I?” I ask her, and the woman’s easy-going nature washes merely away with a stern exterior.  
“This is the Aeonian Kingdom,” she replies. “Hidden up high in the mountains, outsiders do not know of its existence. People from other worlds know of this place, but they dare not to speak a word of it in their travels to the other kingdoms,” she continues.   
“Why?” I ask.  
“Many are not like ours. All the species are divided, but here, we are one and a king who happens to be a vampire, not many would agree,” she merely puts.   
Odd, a vampire for a king here?  
“You don’t agree?” she asks, and I shake my head.  
“It’s not that. It’s just a lot to take in,” I murmur and quickly pay attention to my soup.  
“Understandable, you must be all new to this,” she humours, and I nod my head, taking a mouthful of the soup. “Well eat up, gotta get your strength back, if you want to get home,” she finishes, briskly getting up and brushing the lining of her dress from any kind of a mess.  
“Thank you,” I say again, and the woman smiles.   
“Don’t mention it,” she shrugs and the leaves, quietly closing the door behind her.

***

It didn’t take long for me to recover my diving practice and regain warmth into my body.   
I can only think back to the two-legged beast and my narrow escape. My body changed at that moment, the vampiric side of me, was taking over. I don’t know what I would do if it had full control.   
It’s all out of balance. One side fighting the other for dominance. Seth says its unnatural as it should be a part of me, not sealed away.   
Am I the one stopping it? Stopping myself from being whole? Is it all just in mind and somehow my body only works differently?  
I feel the pressure in my head build, a dull throb only pulsates as I scramble to understand myself.   
I need fresh air.  
I get up, thank everyone for their hospitality and for saving my life. A dull pang in my chest forms, wishing I knew how to pay them back somehow.   
Stepping out from the stone and copper building. My head throbs from the shouting and loud clopping from the townspeople and the horses and carriage.  
“Oi, watch where your standing!” I look down and find myself staring at an angry and very feminine Dwarf.  
Her fiery red hair braided with colourful flowers, all shapes and sizes. A long, dull green dress to compliment the bright colours on top. Her masculine features still showed through as her beard is starting to grow back and her toned muscles flex as she carries a burly axe over her shoulder. The axe is still covered in fresh blood, dripping on the cobblestone ground.   
Looks like humans aren’t the only ones with gender identity.  
Behind her are three more dwarfs, one on horseback, and the other two stands beside the large trailer, carried along by the horse.  
The stench of animal blood and rotting flesh musk the air, I gag and move out of the way, praying they move quickly.  
“Sorry,” I mutter, trying to keep much air in as possible.  
The dwarf nods in acknowledgement, pick up the hem of her dress and keeps walking. The others follow suit.   
The bazaar is peaceful but noisy with shopkeepers yelling out their exceptional products, people stopping midway to browse the products. Children playing around the ancient tree standing tall and firm in the centre of the bazaar, its branches stretch far out, reaching all corners and providing shade for all the shoppers.  
I notice elves sitting on the grass nearby.   
No one lives in fear, everyone is accepting of each other.  
I felt strangely out of place, everyone dressed in warm attire. I happen to be wearing a singlet and long jeans. No one gawked at my appearance. They all seem to be used to otherworldly outsiders. It puts me at ease knowing I am accepted here.  
I leave the bazaar and explore the city outskirts. Fascinated by the mixed cultures and races, all living in harmony.   
The smell of delicious foods and sweets. I could only imagine what kind of unique dishes and delicacies each race has. Musicians playing on the side streets, some solo, other together, banded. Coming together in a weird, beautiful mix of folk and classical.   
Witches live here freely, not worried about prosecution, orcs and dwarves help each other dig deep into the mountainside. Elves guide and teach all the children. These are the roles that most choose to do but are not limited, everyone decides what they want to do in life.   
Wondering the city has helped me understand what life is like here.   
The Knights of the kingdom have a selected few who can tame and ride dragons. Given the highest honour and trust of the king.   
I fall in love with it every second, wanting to understand more of this world’s lore.  
But of course, the pleasantries of my stay is only cut short. Shrieks and screams echo amongst the city, loud roars of ferocious creatures quickly follow suit.   
The loud stomping shakes the cobblestone ground beneath us. I only dread it to be the same one I have dealt with before.   
Boulder like hands smash through the huts, its stone feet shakes the ground with every step.   
“Rock golem!” A female Dwarf shrieks. Everyone turns and runs away from the golem. It slowly takes one giant step at a time. For its size, it moves slowly and more clumsily.   
I follow everyone's example and start running myself. It roars, and the steps move more swiftly. Quicker than it was before but not fast enough to catch up. Or so I believe.  
It boulder like hand looms over me, its shadow growing, coming closer, reminding me of my impending doom.   
I try to focus, letting the vampiric side of me take over but to no avail. I panic, feeling my heart pick up, my feet stumbling over each over and I fall.   
The enormous boulder looms upon me, in the last attempt, I put my arms forward, just wishing I can stop it with my bare hands.  
The cold rock firmly presses against my palms, I can feel the weight of the golem, using all of its strength to crush me.   
Always at the last minute!  
“Hold on, lass!” I hear the familiar gruff voice call out.   
I dare not to look away, as I believe the second I do, I will be crushed.  
I hear pained noises from the creature, it loses its footing, as it fails to take a step back. The weight has been lifted, and I slump to the ground. I take deep breaths, my heart pounds, my body shakes with adrenaline.   
I need to get this under control.   
Reinforcements came, all tying the golem down with rope, witches and warlocks use their magic to strengthen them. They aim for the eyes blinding the creature. It lets out a horrifying screech, causing the ground to vibrate.  
With all the force the knights give, they break the rock like the neck, severing it from its head. The body crumbles apart, rocks boulders fall and roll around. A magic force that once held the stone together no longer exists.   
“You all right?” I look up, and I am face to face with a dark elf  
A brawn woman, body tone with muscles, fiery red hair, and an eye patch covering her right eye. Prominent scars are seen on her face, easy to piece together what happened to her eye.  
She gives me a broad smile and waves over to the dwarf, I recognise the dress and the axe in hand.  
“Harlow, this the traveller you were mentioning,” she calls out. Harlow nods and puts the axe on her back.   
“Good to see your alive, lass. You held back the beast mighty fine,” she laughs.   
“Impressive indeed, no wonder vampires are classed as the strongest beings,” the dark elf declares, beaming down with pride.   
“I – 'm not a vampire,” I mutter. I feel the heat rise in my cheeks, embarrassed to say that aloud.  
“Oh, I gather that, but you’re the one who plummeted into the lake and survived,” Harlow adds and I nod.  
“No human could hold off a golem either,” The dark elf puts in, and I nod again.  
“It’s complicated,” I murmur and they both laugh at me.  
“Look who you’re talking to you,” she laughs. “I’m sure we can understand,” Harlow encourages, and I nod.  
“I’m – a hybrid,” I say slowly. “Half vampire,” I emphasise, and they both went silent.  
“Makes sense,” Harlow shrugs and leaves it at that.  
“You're not weirded out?” I ask, and Harlow laughs louder. Everyone couldn’t help but look over.  
“Not in the slightest,” She shouts. “You’re a bloody miracle that’s what you are,” she cries. I shrink under the compliment. I’m not used to these situations.   
“Now Harlow look what you have done. Gotten the poor girl all embarrassed.” The dark elf coos.  
“Come now, Millicent. You can’t deny how amazing she is,” Harlow squawks.  
“I understand, but this poor girl needs help,” Millicent says slowly. Harlow seems to get the hint and pulls herself together.   
“Understood,” She replies gruffly.  
Millicent offers her hand to me, I graciously accept. Stumbling at first and finally able to get on my feet.   
The adrenaline leaves my body, and I suddenly feel drowsy.  
“Thank you,” I murmur and Millicent pats my shoulder in regard.   
“Now, Harlow,” Millicent begins, and Harlow straightens her posture. “Takes this young lady to the castle, I’m sure the king can help us,” Harlow nods.  
“You can count on me,” she agrees and nods to me.  
We begin our journey back through the city, the golem only destroyed a small portion, and for that I am thankful.  
Harlow couldn't help but ask questions about my origins. I answer them to the best of my ability, as I don’t know all the answers myself. I don’t even know how to control the vampire side of me.   
It’s like I am two halves at the moment. There are times when I am whole, but then there are others I am only half.   
Everything was fine until that day. I was able to use all of my abilities if only I didn’t snap if I wasn’t so scared of this nature in me.   
Seth has noticed it as well.  
“Here we are,” Harlow announces at the bottom of the staircase.  
My jaw drops, eyes widen, I take a deep breath in, trying to take all at once.  
This is incredible.  
The staircase is carefully carved stone, connecting the two pieces of land together. Many years of erosion has caused this odd, beautiful anomaly in the mountain. I dare to look down and be met with white clouds.   
How high are we?  
Water flows on either side of the stone stairs in carved channels, flowing into the kingdom. A magnificent castle carefully engraved from the peak of the mountain, to create such mastery of architecture and craftsmanship. Stone dragons stand proudly on the castle spires, windows stained with beautiful colours of reds, oranges and yellows. Feeling as if the sun is always setting or rising.  
I push. Further, my curiosity, my eagerness to learn about this world only grows as I near the top.  
Orc guards greet Harlow and I and open the large stone doors.   
My attention to the doors open is short lived as I notice the water is leaving the castle itself.   
Inside are stone pathways carved and placed in the centre of the grand hall, all branch out to different doors and paths, away from the water. The water crystal clear and species of fish and plant life live in the grand hall. At the end of the grand hall is a small island surrounded by water. An enormous tree stands proudly in the centre, a skylight crafted especially for the sun to shine upon the tree. Two thrones are carved into the base of the wood. Both are empty.   
So this is where the water is coming from.  
“So, the king built on top of a mountain and a lake?” I ask Harlow.   
She nods and keeps walking to the throne.   
Upon closer inspection, I begin to notice the tree has a faint glow to it. As if it’s pulsating light or energy of some sorts.   
Unknowingly getting closer, I touch the base of the tree and feel its warmth pulse through me.   
It’s – alive.  
“Never seen a Vitae tree before?” Harlow asks gruffly, sitting on the grass and straightening the creases of her dress.   
“Vitae tree?” I ask my voice slightly going higher in pitch.  
“Ai, the root of this worlds magic, every world has one, without it, this world wouldn’t even be here, let alone the witches having any powers.” She explains lazily. “They’re incredibly hard to find – well except this one,” she chortles. “But don’t you worry, the king is a good man and has sworn to protect this tree and the kingdom.” She adds sitting comfortably on the grass.  
“How did this Kingdom come to be? It's just -.”  
“Unusual,” Harlow finishes my sentence, and I nod. She chuckles again and pats the grass, insisting I sit next to her. “The king is the first person to treck up this wretched mountain,” she begins as I sit next to her. “It’s not an easy path, or so I’ve heard. Falling rocks, crumbling paths, dense forests. You think it would be impossible for anything to grow on something so steep but nature proves you otherwise,” Harlow laughs and looks up at the glowing tree.  
“Terrifying beasts live in their too, one with wings that breathe fire. Our knights are a rare few who are born to tame them, but most are wild.” A dragon just flew above the skylight as Harlow describes the creatures. “he is a creature who longed to find a place to call home. Travelling to the highest point, finding this cave, with this tree, he stayed. Unbeknownst to the world, slowly carved into the stone, refining his skills over time.” Harlow pauses for a moment, a smile forms on her lips. “Apparently it was a drab looking home, as he explains but a good effort,” she laughs. “The king even made one of those scaley dragons as his friend.” She laughs even more.   
“How did everyone find this place? I ask her.  
“A war, a big one. Every kingdom fought one another and those who did not fight, fleed. Heading up the mountain. Even vampires. They were surprised to know someone is living on this mountain, carving into the rocks. The dragon didn’t like them too much, but with a bit of convincing they all stayed and helped him,” she explains nodding to herself. “Vampires do drink blood, but they’re only monsters to those they don’t care about. Contradictory, yes but a vampire loyalty is the best loyalty to have,” Harlow finishes looking on the other side of the lake. “I hope this answers your questions,” she finishes, and I nod.  
All of this is strange. So many different species learning to live together all because of war. So much to take in even.   
A few months ago, I only knew black and white, now there is just so much grey.  
Why do the vampires care for this one tree?   
I stare at the water, watching little waves rippling on the surface, the dull sound of a bass drum echoes within the stone walls. With each passing second, the ripples become more violent, and the rumbling becomes louder.   
Familiar claws grasp around the columns, as the creature steps into the castle. It hisses in satisfaction, which follows by loud screeching. Harlow gets up, her hand grasping for her axe. Swinging it round she stares it down. If looks could kill, I would say Harlow had already won.  
“I’ll distract it, and you run,” she commands.  
“No.”  
“What!” she shouts. Her eyes filled with fury as they meet mine.  
“It’s after me, and I’m not going to let you sacrifice yourself for my sake,” I defend. Harlow scoffs and shakes her head.  
“You could barely take stone golems on, what makes think you can take that beast,” she argues.  
“I can’t, but I’m not going to let you die,” I reply and bolt towards the creature.   
C’mon Ceres, don’t think, just let it go.  
God, I sound cheesy.  
I could feel it again, my heart rate decreasing, my jaw slightly aching, vision improving, speed increasing.  
The creature claws seem to move in slow motion as I come closer to the creature. I do a forward flip over its swipe, landing on my feet perfectly, dashing and sliding between its legs to get out of the main hall and out on the staircase.   
The creature swiftly turns, knocking the decorative stone columns and screeching in frustrating. I cringe as I watch the damage caused by its tail.   
I can’t go into the city, I can’t fight it. Think!  
I stop thinking, dodging another swipe, the tips of its claws scratching my abdomen. I had no time to react as I run and jump off the staircase.   
Falling into the sea of white clouds.   
If it’s stupid enough to follow before it will again.   
Let’s see if I can survive this one.  
Another door swiftly opens, I am met with darkness, but I am comforted to know I will live another day.


	5. Chapter 4

“What should we do, Bastion?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Can we eat her?”   
“No, Shade, we can’t eat her. Besides she smells funny.”  
“I know, Adrian, but I’m hungry.”  
“We’ll eat later, right now we need to get her to safety.”  
“Yeah but we gotta deal with that feral mutated wolf first.”  
“Oh yes, cause that what we usually do on a day to day basis, ignoring the fact we could hunt regular ferals.” One hisses sarcastically.  
The voices mutter amongst themselves around me, disputing whether I live or not. If I could just open my eyes, move my lips, make a sound, I can tell them all to shut up. But instead I feel my bones snapping into place, my skin knitting itself together and function to my body kick start again. This sucks.   
Snarling can be heard nearby, the disputing voices stop and the sound of crunching rocks continue to get louder. The noise rumbles as if someone had started a chainsaw.  
“This will be fun,” one mutters.  
“Just don’t get yourself killed,” berated the other.   
I can’t move.  
A ferocious roar erupts from the closing beast, the ground shakes ever so slightly with each step of its massive feet. Unseen of what is happening. I hear the frustrated yelling, the primal snarls of both creatures, the insistent bickering follow afterwards and the dying whines and whimpers of the beast that lurked a few feet away.   
I am finally able to twitch my fingers and able to feel life come back into my body once more. Like kickstarting an engine, a jolt started my heart once more, and I am up from the ground, gasping for air.  
“Look at that, she’s alive,” I hear one of them comment.   
I look up and find myself staring at mangled wolf corpse, roughly the size of an elephant. With two rows of teeth, patches of brown fur and pink flesh covering its body. Almost torn in half, black blood pools from the creature's abdomen, its limbs are torn off, thrown and scattered amongst the battlefield.  
Three young vampires stand before me, the black blood covering most of their arms and upper torso and splashes carefully decorate their faces.  
“What the fuck,” is all I can muster from my lips. The familiar pairs of red eyes stare back at me.  
The tallest of the group smiles devilishly, and strides over with overwhelming cockiness in his movement, he bends down and offers me his hand. His smile never left.  
Vampires, of course, it had to vampires.   
I ignore the offer and get up off the ground, only to stumble and fall back down again. The tall vampire laughed and walked away. Understanding that I will refuse.   
I stare at the other two vampires, the sandy blonde one watches me with a bored look and sheaths his katana, while the shortest of the three sits himself down and exhales loudly.  
“Since I can’t walk properly,” I begin. “Care to tell me where I am?” I ask. The cocky one opens his mouth but is quickly cut off by the one with sandy blonde hair.  
“Somewhere near Tokyo, ” he replies nonchalantly.  
“Right,” I respond, looking at my surroundings again. “And who are you guys?” I ask. This time the cocky one steps in.  
“I am, Shade,” he announces and bows dramatically.   
“The idiot,” the sandy blonde one mutters.  
Shade turns to him, baring his fangs and snarls at him.  
“The broody one over there is Adrian,” Shade introduces. Adrian rolls his eyes and hoists the sheathed katana over his shoulder.  
“I’m not broody, just more responsible,” he snaps, and Shade pokes his tongue in response.  
“Just cause you’re the oldest,” he jabs. I hear a rumble come from Adrian.  
“I’m Bastion,” the one sitting down introduces. I observe him tie his shaggy brown hair up, keeping it out of his eyes. Ignoring the other two, he gets up and offers his hand to me.   
I am more inclined to take his offer than Shades. Bation seems more laid back and not an asshole.  
I stumble again but use Bastion as a lean and find my own footing once more.   
“And can you tell me what’s that behind you?” I ask.  
“A feral werewolf, what else could it be?” Shade puts in sarcastically. I roll my eyes in his response.  
“I have never seen a feral looking like that before,” I hiss.   
“Magic did this,” Adrian tactfully puts. “Two centuries ago, witches and werewolves had a fight. Caused a full-scale war, puts the entire world into chaos. As a last resort, witches use blood magic. Unnatural power from the use of corpses.” Adrian looks up at the sky. Unknowing how unusual it looks to me, he continues. “Nature rebelled against this use of power and punishes the world. Witches born here are stripped of their abilities, ferals went through a dramatic transformation. Taking monstrous forms and terrorising the human race.” He inhales and looks away from the sky and exhales. “Is any of this making any sense?” he asks me.   
I open my mouth and close it again. I mull over the information in my head, getting the gist of this worlds lore but only scraping the bottom of the barrel.   
“Nature did this? I thought magic is just – magic,” I ask in reply, and the three of them just shrug.  
“The term ‘Mother nature,’ is essential. Magic is nature itself, without nature, magic wouldn’t exist, and no magic means no witches, no multi-universe.” Shade puts in.  
I stayed silent amongst the three vampires. Wrapping my head around the information given to me.  
“And you’re here because-?” I trail off.   
“To get stronger,” Bastion finishes my sentence. “This world is the best place for it. With all the mutated ferals, not many vamps can come in here and survive on their own. ” Bastion finishes walking over to the corpse and nudging it with his foot.”Reminds me of home back in Australia. If it looks like it can’t kill you, it probably can,” Bastion laughs.  
“But why?”   
It sounds Ludacris, why go through so much effort? If this place is that dangerous then why?  
“We belong to a mighty family of vampires,” Shade answers. His sudden change in posture and attitude made me wary of the vampire’s next move. “We felt as we had a responsibility to be strong, if not stronger, as our older brothers. We owe it to him to be strong, and weakness is no exception.” Shade snarls. Pride swelling in his chest as he looks to the other two vampires, both nodding in agreement.   
“How long have you been training?” I ask in slight awe. Their dedication to their cause, their family only makes me respect them more.  
“Since we turned fifty. Which was – a hundred – wait – sixty, no – eighty? I think,” All of Shades confidence disappears as he reflects and slowly embarrasses himself. Adrian and Bastion snicker at him. “Fuck off, not like you lot can remember. Time moves differently in each world,” he snarls, and the laughter slowly dies down.  
Time moves differently? How much has passed since I have left home? It could be days, months, even years?   
The rhythm of my heart begins to pick up, finding it hard to breathe, I start to take deep breathes.  
Fuck I need to keep it together. I can’t overthink this!  
I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. Looking up I stare into Adrian's eyes. Focusing on the deep red of his iris, I feel as though I staring into a sea of blood. The slit pupils used to unsettle me, but now I find a strange comfort to them.   
“It’s ok, I’m sure a short amount of time has passed,” he assures me, and I nod. Swallowing hard at the non-existent spit, I draw in one last, massive breath.  
“Are you going to have panic attacks on us, every five minutes?” Shade asks exasperatingly.  
“You would freak out too if you had no clue about what is going on!” Adrain steps in and snarls at him.   
“N-no,” I stutter. Finally having more control of my breathing. “I'm getting used to this. three months in and I’m still adjusting, I’ll be fine,” I answer more confidently.   
“Three months?” Bastion questions.  
I nod and begin my story, I tell them how I come to learn of the supernatural, my employment for the government and what I am.  
“A hybrid – never thought it was possible,” Adrian mutters.  
“No wonder you smell funny,” Shade grumbles.   
“Cool. Does that mean you’re like indestructible?” Bastion asks.   
His curiosity is taking over.   
“I guess – I mean, well, I fall through the doors that open at my feet randomly. My body heals rapidly, faster every time I injure myself,” I explain. Bastion gives me a broad smile, excitement rushing in, with an innocent curiosity. Questions only begin to pour from the vampire’s mouth. Some I am able to answer, others are just a mystery to myself and to the rest of the universe.   
Adrian and Shade grew tired of Bastions spiel and shushed him after his twelfth question.   
“Since we got sidetracked,” Adrian sighs. “Let’s head back to the city. The longer we are here now, the chances of running into another feral are high,” Adrian huffs.   
Leading us away from the battlefield. We begin our trek down the mountains.  
As our walk never seems to end, and the insistent bickering between Shade and Adrian. All bout directions and where to go. The day quickly turns night and the urgency to find a place to camp has ever been more critical. Werewolves aren’t the only one mutated. What started legends of vampires not able to walk in the sun, came from here. Hideous bat like beast stalks the night, making it even more dangerous for an unsuspecting human or werewolf.   
The only safe haven we found is an old forest temple. Still standing strong after so many years of neglect and overgrown forestry. A lake breaks the land between the temple and the entrance of the holy grounds. A small bridge is the only thing connecting the two pieces of land. Massive koi fish swim near the surface, all eager to get something to eat. The building remains intact, small droplets of water echo within the hallow halls. The faint sound of running water trickling outside, almost makes this abandoned shrine feel less eerie. You could almost say its peaceful.   
I huddle tightly to the small fire, Bastion made for me. Feeling the warmth calms me even further.   
I look away from the orange light and notice Adrian is out on night watch. Bastion huddled in the corner falling asleep and Shade lying on the floor sprawled out as far as he can.  
I take a deep breath, feeling my body grow heavier with each second. As if I turning into marble and sinking into the deep depths of darkness.   
I relax and lie on the floor, curled by the fire. I blink a few times, forcing the sleep from them but to no avail, I begin to drift.  
What’s that sound?  
A light scratching pulls me from my weary mind. As if someone had booted the security system within my brain and had put me on high alert.  
Snapping my eyes open, I am faced with the lovely view of a rear-ended animal. Two orange white tipped tails swish back and forth, as animals curiosity peeks.  
A fox?  
I watch it step into the small fire and sit comfortably in the centre. It circles around, and its bright yellow eyes meet mine. Its pointed snout twitch, ears perked, and paw lifted. Ready to bolt.  
“Hi,” I whisper. The fox growls its two tails swish back and forth, and the fire around it grows.   
I stare at it, amused by its attempt to seem menacing.  
A little rumble follows closely by the fox’s menacing sound. I giggle at the sudden noise and watch it suddenly feel bashful. It turns around, its ears and tail hang down.   
“You're hungry too, huh?” I ask him, and the creature nods in shame. “Don’t worry, me too,” I mumble, feeling my own stomach rumble within. The fox’s ears perk and tilt its head to the side. Its eyes widen and take a step closer. Its noise sniffs curiously and moves closer to my stomach.   
It rumbles again, the fox jumps back an inch and comes closer again but more hesitant. Closer and the fox finally curls near my stomach.   
I watch it relax, its breathing steadies and falls into a deep breath.   
“I guess we’re friends then,” I murmur to myself.   
Once more my eyes grow heavy, the warmth of the fire and the fox, only makes me more content. 

***

“What the hell is that?” I hear Shade screaming out, snapping me out of my sleep.  
I hear a loud bark and growls in the room. I open my eyes, bleary still, I blink it away and see Bastion hold the fox from the scruff of its neck.  
“Let it go!” I yell, and Bastion does as he’s told. It ran towards me and hide behind my legs for a cover.   
“It spat fire at me, no ordinary fox can do that,” Shade disagrees.  
“Doesn’t mean you can be nasty to it,” I yell back. Shade scowls, his eyes bee-lining for the fox behind me. He bares his canines at the Kitsune, both of them begin to growl at each other.  
I’m surrounded by animals.  
“What the fuck is going on?” Adrian walks in and witnesses the situation unfold. His eyes dart between Shade and the fox and sighs dramatically.   
“I see you found a kitsune,” Adrian states calmly.  
“Technically it found us,” I smile at him and Adrian nods.   
“Doesn’t matter it's not staying,” Shade hisses and the kitsune barks at him.  
“Yes, it is! It doesn’t deserve to be abandoned!” I argue, and Shade turns his attention to me.   
“You wanna go?” he challenges. Shade crouches, baring his canines.  
I crouch down, feeling the familiar pressure build in my jaw, a growl resonates in my chest. All my senses heighten.   
“Enough!” Adrian yells, and we both turn to him. “The kitsune can, but it is your responsibility, understand?” he asks me, and I nod. “And you,” he points to Shade. “Grow up,” is all Adrian says. Shade relaxes and looks at the fox and me. Shade gives us a deadly stare and leaves the room in a huff. Purposely slamming his shoulder into Adrian.  
“He’ll calm down, he hates people telling him what to do” Bastion steps in. I forgot he was here.   
“If he stopped acting like a child, I wouldn’t have to reprimand him all the time,” Adrian hisses, and Bastion only shrugs his shoulders in response.   
“Give it time, besides we need to get moving,” Bastion assure Adrian. Adrian gives a slight nod and heads out of the room. “It will take us another seven hours to get to Tokyo if we want to make it there before it gets dark again. We need to move now,” Bastion explains nonchalantly and follows Adrian closely behind.  
I look to the kitsune at my feet, its eyes stare into mine, I am only trapped in them.   
‘Can I come?’   
I look around the room wondering where the small child like voice came from,  
‘Down here.’  
I look down at the kitsune, its two tails swish slowly. I take a deep breath, accepting the little guy can use telepathy.  
Vampires exist, werewolves exist, witches exist, gotta get used to the fact magical foxes exist too, Ceres.  
“Yeah, of course, you can,” I answer. The kitsune jumps in excitement and brushes itself on me.  
‘thank you, I promise I won’t be a pain. Those massive dogs are scary, I don’t want to be alone anymore.’ It chatters in my head, I wince slightly, feeling the pressure build, a headache is forming.  
The Kitsune whimpers, its ears pulling back. ‘Sorry, I forget to control my powers sometimes.  
“It’s cool, just need to tone it down is all,” I reply, feeling the pressure recede. “Do you have a name?” I ask and the little fox nods.  
‘Akira!’ the fox squeals in my head, I wince once more feeling the pressure build.   
Its ears droop and bow its head once more.  
‘sorry.’   
“Its cool, just need to practise more,” I smile, and Akira gives a fox-like grin.   
“Who are you talking too?” I look to see Shade standing in the doorway. His eyes narrow tightly, carefully watching Akira’s every move.   
“Would you believe no one?” I ask him. Shade gives a short laugh and shakes his head.   
“Not in your life.” He growls and looks down at the kitsune. “Besides we’re leaving. It’s gonna take us the whole day to get to Tokyo.” Shade explains tediously and leaves us alone again.  
This is going to be a long day.


	6. Chapter 5

Seven and half hours of walking we finally reach the city outskirts. Surrounded by dense forest and abundant foliage, it becomes the perfect camouflage against the mutant beats.   
there are only a few entry points into the city, small Pori gates stand strong amongst the dense foliage. Too small for feral beast but perfect for a human or vampire to get through. The gates form a tunnel into the city.  
‘There is strong magic here,’ Akira whispers in my head. Nuzzling closer to my neck and tightening its paws on my shoulder.   
Darkness only looms through the passage, the sound of birds and ruffling leaves just come through the hollow path.  
Finally light is shining through the tunnel, the smell of delicious street food wafts in the air. Both Akira and I stomach growl in unison.   
Given an odd look from our vampire comrades, they smile at each other and march forward. I couldn’t help but pick up the pace and reach the exit. Akira’s tails twitch with excitement, as we draw near to the delicious smell.   
The thought of food quickly left my mind as my eyes fall upon the city in awe.  
Just as you expect to know Tokyo as the city of technology. It is and forever will be the remaining champion. Bright screens and large oak trees mix together, creating this weird but beautiful city structure. All of it blended and jumbled together. Buildings sit between humongous tree trunks, shops and homes forged from the base and between roots of the giant trees. The night sky is barely visible here due to the foliage.  
I wonder if they ever see the sun?  
“It’s like the other worlds but living with nature as one. This city certainly has evolved. Technology and nature as one,” Adrian comments.  
“It’s remarkable,” I mutter.   
‘Home,’ Akira squeaks.  
“No good just standing here,” Shade sneers and pushes us aside. “We have more important things to do, like eating,” he finishes grumpily and begins to walk deeper into the city.   
we make haste and follow behind him. I couldn’t help but wander around, noticing there are no roads, no concrete sidewalks. Only grass and long rivers. The tree roots reached over the rivers and carved to make passage on the other side. Nature is truly remarkable.  
“So what started this war in the first place?” I enquire.  
“Simple, Werewolves invaded declared this world should be their's, witches rebelled. War ensued. The end,” Shade explained sarcastically and hurried more forward from the group.  
“Don’t mind him, he’s still upset from this morning,” Adrian assures me.  
“Why did the werewolves invade?” I ask Adrian.  
‘Cause they are mean and nasty creatures,’ Akira answers for him in my head. Not that Adrian can him but hearing Akira growl with his ears drawn back, his distress went unnoticed.  
“I know how you feel, little buddy, I don’t like them too,” Adrian humours the little fox and pats his head. Much to Akira's disliking. “Werewolves have always wanted to claim the worlds for their own. They just happen to choose a world with least amount of resident vampires to take over,” Adrian answers and shrugs. “That and the witches who originally lived here didn’t want our help,” he adds with a sigh.  
“Our as in you three?” I ask, and Adrian shakes his head.  
“As in our entire species, Syrus offered his assistance, and they refused.” He answers stopping for no reason. He looks around scrunching nose and squinting his eyes. He sighs and stares into the distance. I look over and find Bastion lining up at a food cart. My stomach growls in remembrance.   
Right food.  
“Now look at this place, magic and nature out of control and overgrown. Witches outcasted, ferals mutated and the royal family call this world their home.” He finishes.  
Bastion comes over with two take away boxes in hand, passing one to me and offering the other to Akira.   
‘Food!’ I wince, and Akira apologises and begins to eat.   
“Better not get food all over me,” I mutter. “Thanks, Bastion,” I say, and Bastion only shrugs.   
“So, this royal family you mentioned?” I begin. “I’m guessing they are werewolves.” I assumed, and Adrian nods.  
“Yep, there were three royal families, the original ancestors of the species. As time went on, disputes, war, murder, nearly all the Royals were eliminated. Now only one family remains,” he explains, and Akira had stopped stuffing his face halfway through the explanation.  
‘They’re ruthless, all of them. They would even kill their own to get what they want.’  
Bastion and Adrian insist we catch up with Shade. Carefully moving through the crowds, like a fish gracefully swimming in the water, avoiding all the rocks. We finally find Shade.  
He leans on a tree root, shaped into a barrier. Preventing anyone from falling into the lake. The wat is clear as crystal, massive koi fish gently swim around. Light glimmers on the surface, taking my attention to the centre. A small island and a beautiful Edo palace stand tall, untouched from the vines and shrubs, only beautifully constructed gardens are in place.   
One tree is different from all the others, it’s smaller, not ginormously mutated. It gives a faint glow. If I were to touch it, it would be warm.  
“The talks are next month,” Shade whispers, barely catching his words.   
“I know,” Adrian replies.   
I stand in the middle, confused and wondering what they are talking about.   
“And it’s important to make sure these talks succeed, another war would be chaos here,” he growls. “Besides all, we can do is wait and make sure they’re not up to anything.” Shade calms down and looks at Adrian and Bastion.  
“Anyone care to explain?” I ask.   
‘They want the tree,’ Akira murmurs. Shade nods in agreement.  
He can hear Akira?  
“The only reason is that tree at the imperial palace. The royal family here knew it was special. That’s why they built the palace there,” he begins and looks back at the tree. “Japan is the only country to stand on its own for the last two hundred years. Others have fallen since the corruption and have aligned themselves to wolf family,” Shade explains, looking at me.   
“It’s one of the Vitae trees, I saw one in the other world I was in. They connect the doors and let the magic flow.” Shade nods and pushes away from the root barrier.   
“If the werewolf family get their hands on that tree, nature here will die.” Shade dramatically puts and looks at Akira. “And you know that, don’t you?” he questions accusingly.  
‘yes, if that tree dies so does my existence,’ Akira whispers in our heads.  
“There’s an old saying witchs used to explain the creation of the world,” Adrian puts in, looking at the imperial palace.  
“Whatever is fiction in one world,” Bastion begins.  
“It becomes a reality in another,” Shade finishes.  
“Ideas, legends, stories, told by people. If believed in so strongly, natures reaction, natures magic, creates. A new world is born, and that tree over there is the seed. It created all of this.” Adrian explains, emphasising the importance.  
‘people believed in kitsunes for so long, its magic finally came into effect,’ Akira mutters, his ears drawn back, its two tails curl around my neck.  
We all stayed quiet at this point. I ponder their words and stare the Vitae tree.  
All of this is too much.   
Just three months ago, I was graduating high school, attacked by a feral vampire, and learn about my origins.  
How did I even get to this point? There’s so much I need to learn, so much to take in.   
Shit, how I can do any of this? I’m not - strong enough . . .  
‘Ceres,’ Akira murmurs. ‘Breathe.’ I let go of the breath I was holding, and take a deep breath in. ‘It’s going to be ok, just breathe. The world doesn’t expect you to be ready.’  
I nod frantically. Letting the emotions pass through me, like the trees in the wind and relax.   
“You freak out too easily,” Shade taunts.  
“Shut up,” I hiss at him, and Adrian sighs loudly.  
Adrian opens his mouth to calm the tension between but to only close it up again  
“Look we’re tired, how about we head back home,” Bastion Suggested, knowing precisely what to say.   
Both Adrian and Shade nod. I take a deep breath in and nod also.   
Drowsiness soon takes over.  
Stupid anxiety.   
“Right, it settled let’s get going,” Bastion finishes with a big smile and leads the way.

***

Three am. I’’m exhausted, and yet here I am. Awake. I toss and turn, but I am unable to fall asleep.   
Why is everything so hard right now? It's all explanatory, everything has an explanation and a reason, but somehow, it’s too much.   
Witches, werewolves, kitsune, vampires, doppelgangers and ferals.  
My head is swimming, processing every bit of information it can but only to pound against my skull and try to break the bone cage that it is trapped in.   
If this all natural, why am I the unnatural one? A hybrid, a creature that shouldn’t exist but yet here I am.   
Even my abilities are withdrawn, unable to control how I move, let alone my strength.   
How can I deal with this? Why am I even here?  
Time ticks by ever more slowly. Akira is out like a light at the other end of the couch. I only envy the creature. Able to sleep so suddenly, and not have thoughts plague its head.   
I turn my back on the couch and stare at the window. Slowly watching the light trickle through the thick tree line. The whirring sound of machinery coming to life and move the leaves and branches, allowing natural light to come in like large skylights, coming in patches throughout the city.   
A city of technology and nature, mixed into this bizarre and yet beautiful creation.   
Most of the apartment here is built out of the tree, the wall, the floor and the roof are polished and carved wood. The tree itself is living, and wood carvers come in regularly to shave down the wood growth. Trees adapt to survive and will grow over anything.  
Thie universe . . . It’s incredible.  
I hear someone ruffling in the other room. Groaning loudly as I listen to them move the blanket away.  
The door creaks open, and I sit up and stare at the perpetrator.  
Bastion is first up.  
“Morning,” he greets tiredly and slowly makes his way into the kitchen. “Coffee?” he points to the machine, and I nod.   
Probably the only two words, I will get out of him for now.  
Bastion sluggishly sets up mugs for everyone. One for Bastion, one for Adrian, one for Shade and one for me.   
Bastion carefully puts a tea bag in his mug and begins to make a coffee for me.  
I guess he figured I’m more of a coffee drinker.   
Here carefully hand the cup to me and sits beside me sleepily.  
“Didn’t sleep?” he asks, and I nod, carefully taking a sip.  
“It was rough, but I got some,” I murmur and he nods.   
“Better than sleeping on the ground,” he muses.   
I give a small smile and nod in agreement.  
I got more sleep in the temple than I did here.  
We both direct our line of sight towards Akira. A loud snort comes from the little kitsune. We both watch it move about in his sleep.   
Awww.  
“So,” Bastion begins. “How are you adjusting?” He asks.   
Lately, I have been consumed with my own thoughts to know, but even then, I am unsure myself. It just a whirlpool, all of them swirling together. Finding a precise, exact feeling is impossible to pin down at this point.   
“I’m not sure,” I finally answer. “I got into the supernatural business three months ago. It’s like universes way of throwing me into the deep end,” I explain and Bastion nods with a smile. Knowing all too well of the situation.  
“It’s daunting. Everything you believe to know just comes crashing down, only having you to rebuild what you know.” Bastion snorts and takes a sip of his tea.  
“Exactly! That’s definitely it.” I respond.  
Finally, someone understands.  
“But – it's just,” I pause, mulling my words over. “What I am, I shouldn’t exist,” I manage to say. “Even my abilities have gone astray,” I admit. I struggle to get the words out my mouth, but I feel like the weight has been lifted off my chest. I finally told someone.  
‘fear is blocking it.’ Akira tirelessly answers.   
The little kitsune clamours over Bastion and sits on my lap.  
‘I can sense it. A mental block is what sealing a lot of your abilities away,’ He explains further and yawns at the same time.  
‘Strength, speed, smell, sight. All of it sealed away because of fear. No longer are you whole. Your healing is the only thing that stands.’  
“And you can just tell by going into my head?” I grumble, and the Kitsune nods.   
Bastion looks at me and then at Akira.  
“I had a feeling he could talk,” Bastion grumbles. Apparently annoyed that Akira has only chosen to speak with me.   
‘Bastions cool,’ Akira replies tiredly.  
“Thanks, little guy,” Bastion beams.   
Problem solved?  
The room falls into silence and we both we hear the sound of a door slightly creaking open.  
It’s Shade, stumbling out the room, his eyes are barely open. Loose strands of his hair fall in all crazy directions, not a single one looks decent.   
He gives incoherent babbling as he makes his way to the kitchen. Grabbing his mug, the one with the bat symbol and make his coffee.   
“Give it a few minutes,” Bastion explains.   
We both wait for Shade to awake from his ‘sleep’ walking state, fumbling around, trying to get any decent grip on the items around.  
It looks like he’s about to hit the ground and fall asleep again.  
It took him an extra ten minutes to finish making his coffee. I admit it was painful to watch.  
Shade sat down on the other couch across from us and quietly drank his coffee, slowly waking up.  
Before anyone had a chance to speak, flashes of gold pulsate through the wood of the tree. Everyone pauses and stares at each other, expecting something to happen.  
“What was that-.” The whole apartment shook with a terrifying force. Our drinks spilt all over the place, we fell off the couches, landing on our butts.   
Adrian rushes out his room his sword in hand and his eyes wide and awake. We hear a low rumbling and terrified shrieks from below.  
Akira hides under the couch, shaking like a leaf  
‘Dark magic – nature isn’t happy,’ he mutters in our heads.   
We all move to the window, eyes carefully scanning the area. All to understand what the hell is going on.  
‘he sees you,” Akira cries. ‘Run!’ he screams.   
We take his word and move away from the window. Darkness envelops the apartment, glass shattering everywhere and I giant skeletal hand comes to grab me.   
What the fuck!  
‘Gashadokuro!’ Akira screams in my head.   
Adrian is the first to react and pushes me away from the skeletal hand. Unsheathing his swords, he shatters through the bone of the creatures hand, but it did not retract.   
The same golden glow pulsates through the wood of the tree and vines begin to wrap around the giant hand.  
It screeches and pulls back, trying to break the vines.   
“We need to move, now!” Adrian commands.  
I race under the couch and grab Akira we all run out of the door, not bothering to use the elevator and head for the emergency stairs.  
“What’s with the vines?” I ask.  
‘ever since the great war, nature is on high alert. Any use of dark magic and nature’s defence mechanism kicks in.’ Akira answers.   
“You gotta be fucking kidding me,” Shade shouts.  
“Why would any witch attack here?” Adrian ask.  
We finally reach outside and standing before us is the enormous skeleton. Vines wrapping around the creature, desperately it tries to break free from nature’s grip.  
‘They’re after Ceres,” Akira whimpers.  
Of course, it bloody is!  
The trio looked at me, staring me down with questionable looks. I take a step back. Akira’s tails quickly swish from side to side.   
Shade takes the first step forward, eyes watching Akira menacingly.   
Adrian puts his hand out, and Shade begrudgingly obeys.  
“She’s not the enemy,” Adrian puts and Shade slightly eases. “Though an explanation is needed.” I stare at the giant skeleton, still struggling with the vines. I turn my attention back to them and nod.  
“Quick version. Been travelling the worlds by force, because some unknown power is after me and another vampire I was travelling with. Monsters of any kind variety have been chasing me in the last two worlds. This is the third,” I explain and point of the giant skeleton at the end to prove a point.  
“So you’re in constant danger,” Shade drawls. I nod.  
Adrian sighs and nods in understanding.  
“It would have been nice if you told us in the first place but what done is done,” he begins eyes going back and forth the skeleton and me. “We’ll help you.”  
“We are?” Shade yells at Adrian.  
“Yes, we are,” Bastion emphasises and Shade hisses at them both.  
“Fine,” he sulks.  
Akira calms himself and takes a deep breath.   
‘I can force a door open, the closest one is near the castle. Nature should be able to hold Gashadokuro,’ Akira explains, and we all agreed.   
The plan is simple; get me to another world, hold back and take down Gashagokuro.   
It’s after me, and I’m no use to them if I can’t hold my own.   
“You guys ready?” I ask them and they all nod.  
We start moving, we all use this as an opportunity to get closer t the castle, while nature and Gashagokuro fight it out.  
The rattle of bones and vines whipping, the skeleton screech, the loud creaking of its bones echo loudly within the forest city. The shadow of skeletal hand looms above us.   
Well shit.  
“Oh no you don’t!,” I hear Adrian cry.   
The vampire lept up, unsheathing his sword once more and slicing the connecting bone. Its hand fell limply to the ground. It’s bone fingers barely touched us.   
“Quick thinking!” I hear Bastion yell.   
“Thanks! But we’re not there yet!” Adrian yells back. The other two nod in agreement.   
the ground shakes as Gashagokuro cries out to the city. The rumbling continued regardless of Gashagokuro’s cry.   
One by one, Skelatol hands breaks through the ground, garbed with broken armour and weapons, all from different time periods.   
“Did anyone know it could do that?” I ask.   
This put us to stop as we watch in horror.   
All them surrounded us into a circle. Our backs to each other, watching every angle.  
“Got any ideas?” I ask them.  
“I’ve got one, but you guys aren’t going to like it,” Shade answers. “The three of us will take this skeleton army head-on, Ceres you go ahead with the little rat.” Akira snarls at Shade.  
‘Rat!’ Akria snarls in our heads. All of us cringe.  
“Nows not the time, get moving!” Adrian demands.   
I nod, waiting for the boys to clear a path. I do what I can to fend off any oncoming skelly. Akira flickers its tails to bring bright spheres around us. Burning the skellys alive.  
“Good thinking,” I murmur.   
They all clear an opening, and I bolt through the skeleton mass.   
“Keep going and don’t look back!” Adrian shouts. I nod, never stopping. I wanted to thank them, or even a slim hope that I see them again. I don’t want them to die, because they saved me.  
‘They’ll be, turn left and go straight ahead. We’re almost there,’ Akira beckons.  
I follow his instructions and see the lake in the clearing. The castle stands tall, unscathed from all the destruction.  
The tree glows brighter, knowing dark magic is at hand.  
‘I’ll open a door, keep watch, ok?’ I nod, assuring the little fox.  
Akira’s tails flare up with an orange-reddish glow. Sparks begin from the foxes tail, simmering into the air. Flames embodied the fox. I stand there and watch helplessly.   
More snapping and creaking is heard below. Skeletons break through again and slowly make their way out of the surface.  
I braced myself for a fight.   
A force of air pushes onto my back, causing me to stumble. I turn, and Akira is slumped on the ground.   
‘I’m fine – go!’ He yells in my head.  
“I’m not leaving you!” I yell, and the fox gets up quickly its tails ignite, and so do all the skeletons.   
Akira takes deep breathes, exhaustion settling heavy into its bones.  
‘It’s what I’m meant to do,’ he says and moving the door’s position, forcing me to fall through it.  
‘Don’t worry, I’ll be fine,’ It’s the last I hear from Akira.  
The last thing I see is the little fox, with two firey tails, off to face a skeleton army.


	7. Chapter 6

The sound of scuttling feet, stomping upon hard floorboards, echo loudly in my head. Not only does it worsen a never-ending headache, but adrenaline also shoots through my veins, my heart begins to race. I am not alone, and I should not be sleeping.  
Akira.  
The thought only pushes me further to shoot up from my sleeping state and search for the little kitsune.  
Instead, I am greeted with the most unsettling sight. A pair of goat-like eyes stares down at me. I am unable to look away, as slight curiosity and horror entrance me to keep staring at them.  
The goat eyed man leans back and laughs into the air. A hearty chuckle echo within the wooden room. Everyone around us cheers as the captain continues laughing  
“I am Captian Eros! The greatest heart thief of the seven seas and most,” Captian Eros stops mid-sentence, forcefully taking my hand, feeling his wet sloppy kiss on my skin. My stomach only churns as dread biles up my throat. “Proficient lover,” he purrs, finishing his sentence. I shudder as I feel my skin crawl amongst my skin.  
Captain Eros stares at me expectingly.  
“Um, ok, cool. Where am I?” I ask the captain. He stares at me perplexingly and clears his throat.  
“You are on my ship,” he answers letting go of my hand and looks over to the crew. “Falling from a strange hole in the sky, we caught you!” he yells dramatically and swiftly looks back at me. “Saving you from death’s greedy hands,” he clasps my hands together and holds them tightly. “All thanks to me,” he smiles wiggling his eyes brows.  
“Thanks, I guess.” The captain frowns, his smile turning downwards.  
“Do you not feel anything? No gratitude? You should be throwing yourself at me!” he lets go of my hands and throws himself away dramatically.  
I stare at the crew and notice how they are inching closer.  
“Of course I do!” I shouted, watching his minions back away. “A handsome man, risking everything for a simple woman like me.” every fibre of my being is screaming to shut up, screaming to kick his ass. Everything about him is sleazy, disgusting. Having to appeal to him, gave me the urge to violently throw up and hate myself in the process.  
This will be the last time I do this shit again.  
The captain looks back at me with a charming – seductive smile? I think its meant to be seductive.  
He comes closer and wraps his arm around my waist. I tense up, all my instincts screaming to rip his arm off.  
“How about this my sweet, you, me and that gorgeous boy in the other room – we can make sweet, sweet music together,” the captain purrs drawing his lips closer to me by the second.  
No. No. No. Hell no, to infinity and beyond. All of this, gross, just, no.  
“Oh, why thank you but – I’m just – gray when it comes to attraction, and all that. So, no. I’m good, not interested.” The captains so what charming smile disappears. Anger bubbles in and swords from all sides draw in.  
“Pity, I was hoping for some kind of action tonight, but I guess I will find it elsewhere,” he sneers. “Lock her up!” the crew surrounding me put away their swords, grabbing onto from all sides, pushing me and leading me deeper into the ships hulls. Iron cages scatter amongst the lower deck, all of them chose to lock me in the centre cage.  
The captain strides over, smiling at his now captive prisoner.  
“Tell me, what eyes do you see?” he asks me, his eyes meeting my own.  
“Creepy ass goat eyes,” I replied bitterly. The Captain growls and slams his clawed hands against the iron cage. It rocks back forth, the hulls echo loudly of metal clacking.  
“What are you?” he hisses, finally showing his razor-sharp teeth.  
“A fucking unicorn,” I spat, watching Eros becoming even more enraged.  
“Send the little brat down and lock him up as well, I do not want my prey to escape.” Eros hisses to his crew, and they all scuttle away into the shadows.  
Creeps.  
“Get comfortable my dear as you will never see daylight ever again,” Captain Eros hisses and disappears in a puff of black smoke.  
Coughing my lungs out and frantically waving my arms around, I hear the familiar string of course words echo in the lower decks of the ship.  
“Get your filthy hands off me,” the familiar voice snarls. The monstrous crew drag the smallish figure down, dragging it across the wooden deck. The familiar red eyes meet mine as they bring the figure into the light.  
Rune.  
His mouth opens slightly, I would expect snide remark, but silence is replaced instead.  
The crew snarl and open a cage opposite from mine and throw Rune in, his head hitting the bars with a large force, knocking the vampire out.  
The echo of the metal door slamming against the metal cage pierces my ears sharply and involuntarily jump to noise.  
The all hiss and growl, scuttling back into the shadows, the last I see is their eyes before fading into pure darkness.

***

Time is unbeknownst to me as I sit uncomfortably on the cages metal flooring. Anxiously waiting for Rune to awaken. I dare not to sleep a wink as I hear every creek, every growl and scuttle of the crew and the ship’s voyage through the sky.  
Incoherent mumbles and soft groaning emits from the cage across. Fingers twitch, legs sluggishly move, eyes barely open.  
The young one winces, exposing his fangs he snaps something back into place and sighs in relief.  
“You alright?” I ask him. Rune gently nods his and yawns loudly.  
He can’t be tired.  
Rune’s dull grey eyes meet mine. I take a deep breath and carefully leans back on the metal bars.  
“So, how did you do it?” Rune asks. Still trying to keep himself awake.  
“Do what?” I ask. Staring the vampire strangely.  
“Not be fooled by that incubus. I know you’re half vampire, but young ones are always easily entranced by them.” He explains while attempting to stifle a yawn.  
“And you can?” I retort and the vampire smiles.  
“Takes a vampire roughly two hundred years to no longer be affected by the succubi or incubi species.” Rune smiles his eyes begin to droop again. “We can always tell they're not human, but their trance affects us for a limited time,” Rune stifles another yawn, and his eyes fall heavily.  
“Care to explain why you were willing to be his toy?” I ask, and Runes eyes pop open. He stifles his laughter, trying his hardest to keep it in.  
“It was to get the creep away for a bit and made this stupid excuse that I would do a threesome with him. Besides, I’ve slept with men and woman far more attractive than that demon,” he snorts at his little side note and relaxes into the metal bars again.  
“And now you're in a cage, like me,” I mutter and Rune snickers.  
“Better than been with that creep,” he humours. I nod and smile.  
“Why are they after vampires?” I ask, snapping Rune from his doze. He inhales loudly and slightly opens his eyes.  
“Unlimited food source. We can’t die from there methods of feeding, they know the risks and most avoid us now,” Rune answers with a shrug. “Well – only because we hunted them to near extinction.” He humours and settles back into the bars. “You still didn’t answer my question. How were you able to be free of his trance?” Rune yawns loudly once more and waits for my answer.  
“It’s – complicated,” I answer, and Rune stares at me disappointedly. I sigh and vigorously rub my face “I can find people attractive, I can love who they are, I can want and need all those silly romantic things people do, hold hands stuff but sex.” I stop mid-sentence, mulling over my own words. “It never interested me, no matter how attractive the person is,” I answer with a shrug.  
“Is there anyone your interested?” he asks. I smile to myself, already knowing the answer.  
Zack.  
“Yeah, there is. Whether I would – do that with ‘him’ though is another question. It’s more an ‘I’ll cross that bridge when I come to it,’ situation,” I feel my cheeks burn up as I explain my feelings to a fifteen-hundred-year-old vampire, who happens to look like he’s fourteen.  
I hear him laugh. Nothing cruel resonated with the light chuckle, but I only stare the vampire in confusion.  
“Sorry, I have never met anyone who is more confused with their own emotions than you.” He explains with a smile. “You should do what I do, following your instincts, go on a whim and not worry about the aftermath.” I hardly doubt his philosophy in life would work for me.  
“Is that how you get into trouble?” I ask him, and Rune thinks about it.  
“Granted my father does come and get out of dire situations but I’m good at saving my own ass,” he responds his smile never leaving.  
I smile back at the vampire, infectious enough for me to no longer resist. The kind of carefree attitude I crave to explore. Maybe one day, I can be like that.  
“You know I hear your uncles speak of him and you mentioning him, but you never explained who he is,” I mention and Rune shrugs.  
“I don’t have to, there’s no need for me to explain who he is,” Rune hisses, suddenly becoming defensive.  
I raise my hands and smile at the vampire.  
“I’m only asking, I have no intention to go after him, I was just curious,” I assure him, and the vampire eases. A little.  
“If you must know something, he’s the one who sired me,” Rune snaps, exposing his fangs to me. I sigh, putting my hand down and settle back into the bars. Rune closes his mouth, and also eases into the bars. “I owe my life to him,” he mutters. Rune pulls his legs in, scrunching himself into a little ball.  
“It’s ok, I understand,” I assure him, and he only shrinks into himself even more. “We’ll get and find whoever is opening these doors and go home,” I mutter to myself.  
Rune only nods his head against his knees. I sigh and start to find a comfy space. What seems to be impossible, I finally settle in, feel my eyes sluggishly get heavy. Unable to keep them open much longer, feeling sleep enclose my mind.  
We’ll get out, I promise.

***

The ship violently shook us awake, the cages rattles and shakes with the impact force on the ship. Rune falls face first, making it impossible to for him to escape, while I, on the other hand, fall backwards.  
We hear screaming, swords clashing and gunfire above. The ship is under attack. I don’t know if its luck but it's our chance to escape and I’m not waiting around to find out if the attacking ship is on our side.  
“Of course the door lands on the floor,” Rune hisses sitting up.  
“Give me a second, I’ll try to get us out,” I mutter.  
“Well you better do it quickly,” Rune growls.  
Gunshots echo louder within the lower decks, the fight is spreading below.  
I take a deep breath, focusing on unleashing the beast inside. The side I desperately want to hold back but the side that holds my strength.  
I feel my teeth sharpen, my heart slow to near stop.  
All my force into a sharp kick, the iron door snaps open, metal clatters against the wooden floorboards, jumping a little, emphasising the force used upon it. It clanks to a final stop.  
I crawl out of the cage stumbling over my feet and fall onto the wooden floor.  
“Smooth,” Rune snickers.  
I roll my eyes and get up, I stumble over again as the ship tilts to the left. It shakes violently, from the outside force impacted on the ship.  
I scramble out of the way from the iron cage and hear it claps into Runes cage. Metal on metal is not the most pleasant sound.  
Rune uses this opportunity to break the door himself, the metal door flies off, and the empty cage flies into the opposing wall.  
Show off.  
Rune clamours out, gracefully landing on the hard timber. Smiling triumphantly.  
We both look up, listening intently to the hoarse calls, high pitched screams and repeatedly loud banging of gunfire.  
Rune turns his attention to me and nods to the stairs. I nod in return. We both follow the wooden steps to the destroyed wooden door. Blood splatters over the hardboards, knives stick out, pirates and guards lay strewn on the top deck.  
Lovely.  
“We need to get out of this chaos,” Rune hisses and gracefully dodges a knife aimed at him.  
Both the pirates and guard notice our presence. The Pirates insist on killing the guards and us quickly aim their pistols at us.  
How did we become the bad guys?  
“Do you have any ideas?” Rune shouts, knocking a pirate to the ground. Sidestepping every swing and uppercuts the next one. Rune launches himself at the guard, mauling his neck off.  
Blood coated his face and drenched in his clothes. He smiles with satisfaction, licking the blood around his mouth.  
“Really?” I question, and Rune raises his hands in defence.  
“What?” he cries. “I was feeling peckish,” he defends. I roll my eyes at him and sigh.  
Everyone came at us. Both pirate and guard, surrounding us, making it more difficult to move around. Working together, watching our backs. We fight each perpetrator, dancing around to each swipe and quick lunge.  
The guards are the first to quickly recede, the pirates are too busy trying to kill us, to even notice.  
Out of the corner of my eyes, I see a ship hovering, bulging cannons aimed directly towards us.  
“Well – fuck.” Rune murmurs, all the while snapping the pirate's neck.  
I grab Rune’s arm, forcefully pushing ourselves through the armed pirates. “W-wha-what are you doing” Rune demands.  
I don’t answer, and Rune begins to resist. I grasp tighter and pushing forward to the side of the ship. “Are you crazy,” He screeches.  
“Just trust me,” I murmur.  
Rune stops resisting and quickly jumps to action. At the last minute we both jump.  
Falling, feeling the force of the gravity violently pulling us to the earth.  
C’mon.  
A loud crack echoes through the atmosphere, I turn and see the devasting results of the cannon fire. The pirate ship slowly loses thrust and begins to descend down.  
“This is all your fault!” Rune mouths or shouts. It's barely possible to hear him.  
Another loud crack, followed by a large flash of light. A door opens below.  
I hear the roaring flames, and creaking wood of the sinking airship, it’s weight, and the force of gravity only increases its speed and our possible impending doom.  
We both narrow our bodies, reducing the resistance between the air and us, increasing our chance to get through without been crushed.  
Unfortunately even getting through the door, our landing is anything but soft.  
What we realise on the other end is solid concrete and the impacting at such speeds. It’s not going to be a pretty site.  
Day turns to night, and the door shuts as we fall through. Pieces of lit wood and damaged debris came through, dispersing the air around.  
We both hit the ground. I felt all my organs burst inside, my bones snap, vision leaves me, and my brain rocks back and forth inside my skull. I cough up large amounts of blood, the horrible coppery taste coats my tongue. I feel my body quickly repairing all my vital organs. Bones slowly heal and snap into place.  
My stops throbbing and my vision comes back to light.  
Rune seems to be in better shape. He groans loudly as he stumbles to get to his feet. He hisses when moving his arm. He looks at it and pops it back into position and watches it heal in seconds.  
Gross.  
Rune was kind enough to sit me up from the ground. I wince, still feeling my body repairing itself.  
I turn my head and notice a massive line up to an old red brick layered building, everyone dresses in elegant suits and sequin dresses, with feather layered on top of their heads and beaded necklaces hanging down to their lower abdomen. “Did we go back further in time?” I ask him, and he shakes his head again.  
Getting feeling back into my legs, I stiffly get up from the ground, stumbling in the process.  
“You, all right?” he asks me, and I nod.  
“Yeah just breaking all the bones in my body and healing seconds.” I shrug, and Rune just nod.  
He looks back to the club and sighs loudly.  
“Looks like we’re going to get our answers after all,” he murmurs to himself. “Inside there is a very important vampire. He isn’t strong, but his generals are, he’s just the big brains of the operation,” Rune explains. “He keeps tabs on everyone, regardless of who they, what they are or where they are. If there’s information he needs to know about, he’s one to get it from.” Rune states watching the line slowly move.  
“Why though?” I enquire further.  
“He may not be strong, but he’s smart, so, any possible threat to his coven and he will be the first to know about it.” Rune huffs and leans back on the concrete wall.  
“Any idea on how to get in?” I ask, and Rune nods.  
“There’s only one way, and that’s the front,” He answers.  
Rune gets off the wall and begins walking away. I quickly follow suit and dash around the corner. We both stop at a closed retail shop, selling clothing specific to the nineteen twenties fashion.  
No.


	8. Chapter 7

I know at a certain point in my time that I will grow and come to love wearing dresses. But this time is not that time. Whether dresses are from this century or another and this vampire can’t seem to let go of the nineteen twenties. Rune explains he owns this themed club in L.A. Goes by the name of Trick.  
Trick has a strict dress code, and not just anyone can enter the club. You have to dress from the nineteen twenties. Clothing, hair, accessories, you are from that era. Vampires and humans have to comply, even someone like Rune.  
Stopping halfway on the road (Smart, I know). I sigh in frustration. The line seems to go forever and leading into oblivion. It seems all of L.A wants to be in the Club. Vampires are the guests, humans are the menu.  
“This is going to take forever,” I whisper to myself. Rune chuckles and gives me a toothy smile.  
“Follow me,” He leads and walks to the club, and as usual I follow. Passing the guards. I felt unease as one of them called out.  
“Hey! What do you think you’re doing?” I froze up. I admit I never like breaking the rules. Rune and I turned back the guard. His angered expression thoroughly washed away. Naturally, a vampire but his skin became even paler. Noticing the fear in his eyes, he struggled to form a sentence.  
“R-Rune – Val –.” Rune snarls at the vampire, stopping him mid-sentence. He cowers back, physically taking a breath, he continues“My apologies, please go right through.”  
I look back to Rune, noticing the small smirk forming on his lips.  
Questions begin to stir in the back of my mind. No other vampire has reacted this way nor has Rune threatened a vampire with a mere sound. He is terrified of the little vampire. It's an amusing sight, but I only begin to question how much influence this little vampire has.  
Jazz music filled my ears, follow closely with laughter, glasses clinking and idly chitter chatter from the vampires, Enjoying their blood-filled drinks.  
I became uneasy.  
Everyone in the club didn’t seem to care about my existence. Getting close to this many vampires is very unsettling. With Rune dragging me through the crowds, it only gets worse. Side remarks, sneers from both genders, eyes raking up and down my figure.  
‘Is that Runes new plaything?’  
‘I swear he has better taste.’  
‘She smells funny.’  
‘Hope he shares it, she looks fun to play with.’  
‘I wonder how much she’ll scream before I watch the light from her eyes leave her.’  
My stomach lurches, my heart palpitates at a ridiculous rate. Fear settles into my bones, tears threaten to emerge from the eyes.  
I can’t be afraid, I need to be strong.  
“I think we may or may not have arrived on a bad night?” Rune murmurs as we walk through the crowd.  
“Meaning?” I whisper, keeping close to the small vampire.  
“Unfortunately, nearly all of Trick’s Generals are here tonight.” He explains.  
Generals, Trick has generals?  
I search the surrounding area; feeling my skin crawl, the terrible scream in my head, telling me to turn around. Four eyes follow my everyone move, with fierce intensity.  
I can sense them.  
One vampire with brightly coloured hair, skulks in the shadows in the club, watching.  
Second, is the vampire on the stage, brown hair, fringe gelled to stand up and expose his giant forehead, singing a beautiful soul with his melodic voice. You would assume he is looking at the crowd; but no, I can feel his intense gaze follow my every move.  
Third, another vampire with brown hair, shaggy and unkempt. I’m surprised he got in with his dishevelled appearance. Female vampires coo over, fighting for his affection.  
Fourth, wavy brown hair mid length, enjoying a large glass of blood.  
They’re watching me.  
“How many Generals does Trick have?” I ask the little vampire, carefully whispering in his ear.  
“He has seven, mostly covering the major cities in his territory but right now. There are only four in this building.” Rune explains, also taking notice of the four staring vampires. “They want to be an issue, as long as your with me, you will be ok,” Rune murmurs.  
“I want to believe that, but I don’t think that’s going to happen,” I reply shortly. Quickly – nearly, running into another vampire, who is practically my height.  
His vibrant red eyes sharpen, the friendly demeanour crumbles; replacing a guarded stature that is easily missed, by the crook of bloody lips turning upwards ever so slightly. A small trial of blood slowly trickles down his chin. I clench my jaw, only to throw daggers at him.  
His smile tells you one story, but his body language tells you another.  
“I believe we have never had the pleasure of meeting. Trick, Trick Sterling, a pleasure to meet you,” He introduces and two slightly taller vampires join him. Arms like the size of logs flex just once, and their suits tear off. One is slightly more tanned than the other guard.  
Rune cleared his throat, displeased with the lack attention on him. “My apologies,” Trick emphasises apologetically, pulling his hand away from me. “what do I owe the pleasure of your presence, Rune?” Rune scowls at the sandy blond vampire, to which, Trick only continues to smile.  
“I think you know full well, why I am here, Trick,” Rune Hisses.  
Tricks smile only widens.  
“Well I have heard rumours, but I guess they are more than that.” He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped the blood away from his mouth. “But whether I can help is another story,” his pleasantness washes away, and a steely gaze meets our own. “Please you’re both guests here, have a drink, and I’ll see what I can do to help,” he gestures to the private seating booth at the end of the club.  
The room dies down, his cold demeanour has affected the conversation but everyone else as well.  
Rule number one; don’t piss Trick off.  
The vampire gangster straightens his suit, giving a warm smile, everyone eases from the tension.  
Sticking closely behind, rune plonks himself down on the red leather seat, I carefully sit next to him, my feet sticking out from the table.  
The easiest place for a quick escape.  
Waiters came and serve us drinks. All filled with blood. My stomach churns as the thick coppery smell wafts in the air. Holding back every urge to hurl, I gently push the glass away from me.  
Carefully I breathe in; allowing nausea feeling to wash over and dissipate.  
Trick also notices this and takes my glass. He quickly apologises and asks them to get me water. The waiter scrunches his nose, his eyes sharpen towards me and left low growl.  
Returning with a glass of water, he slams the glass down. The water sloshes side to side, small waves wash over the rims and splash on the table, forming a small lake.  
Great.  
The waiter gives his most sickening sweet smile and stomps off.  
“My apologies for their behaviour,” Trick begins, leaning lazily into the back of the seat. “If I knew the slayer would be attending tonight’s festivities, I have made some arrangements,” Trick explains delicately, keeping his eyes on me.  
“Don’t worry, we’re not going to be here for long,” I mutter bitterly, and the well-dressed vampire smirks. Trick bows his head, letting the fedora cover his eyes from us. Tricks grin widens.  
Rune growls at this gesture, locking his jaw in place.  
“What do you know?” Rune snarls.  
“Word is,” Trics drawls. “Some Witch is after the slayer,” Trick begins and looks back to Rune. “And this witch knows that you are involved little Rune.” I hear Rune growl next to me, but this doesn’t phase Trick. “It’s got a lot of witches scared, vampires too, after all, no one has been able to control the doors to each world.” Trick adds, and carefully takes a sip of his bloodied drink. Trick raises his head and stares at Rune intently. “Some of my sources believe this is a use of very dark magic, but we can’t say for sure,” he finishes grimly.  
“Right, so how do we find her?” I ask.  
“You don’t.” he snips “The Witch will lead you to two, to her.” he waves his fingers at us and smiles. “With this magic, she still doesn’t know how to open the right door.” Trick snorts and leans back into his seat. “From what I have heard, with your recent adventures, she’s still guessing.” Trick laughs.  
Great, magic to open doors but not to help you locate the right one, no wonder we’ve been going in circles.  
“And the ones randomly opening up at our feet?” Rune asked, and Trick only shrugged.  
“They believe she is trying to get you to her but accidentally opening it to another world and not to her own,” he explains. “She is still learning the magic.”  
“Well, that makes things more problematic then,” I finish grimly getting up.  
“Where are you going?” Rune snaps.  
“Going outside, I need fresh air,” I answer, not bother to look back.  
Before I even have the chance to go further, the vampire from the stage slides in my way. Giving a fanged cocky smile, eyes scanning me from had to toe.  
Sizing me up.  
“So, this is the mighty hybrid? The one who is meant to slay us all?” he enunciates in a sing-song voice.  
Silence. Idle chit-chat stops, the music dies to a stop, the high pitch chime of glasses stop. Staring.  
“Look at you, already shaking like a newborn lamb,” he sniggers. His cold hand tracing my cheek. I smacked his hand away, and the vampire smiles. A bitter laugh escapes his mouth. Licking his lips, eyes watching me intently. I only felt naked under them, regardless that I am wearing clothes. I take a step back, distancing myself away. All the vampires in the club snicker.  
“B-back off,” I stutter. I wince as his laugh gets louder.  
“Aww look at you, trying to act so tough,” he giggles and moves one step closer. “Why don’t just give up,” he whispers, leaning closer to my face.  
No way is he getting near my neck.  
“Your way out of your league here, little half-breed. You not meant to be here, or anywhere for that matter. You’re not meant to exist,” he hisses.  
Those words hit hard, I only feel the sharp pain in my chest erupting.  
This universe has an order, and I’m not natural, I’m out of place, stuck between two species.  
“So, do us a favour and disappear. No one needs a slayer that can barely hold their own.” The vampire snarls.  
“Raine, that’s enough,” Trick calls. Raine doesn’t even react, slowly he recedes back into the crowd strutting away proudly. Embracing his little victory.  
I stiffly turn and run to the back, everyone laughing, yelling, taunting me.  
Half Breed.  
I find the exit and burst through the metal doors, the sound of the heavy metal slamming, echoing in the dark, dreary alleyway.  
Tears threatening spill, hearing the laughter echo in my ears.  
A joke, that’s what I am to them. Why am I even here, why do I also need to be here? Why am I even targeted?  
My body begins to convulse and shake, as I try to force all my emotions down. Warm salty tears slowly streak down my face, I take a shaky breath in.  
I have held it together for the last three months, dealing with the unforeseen supernatural, but this is becoming too much. I want to go home, I want to be in the safety of my bed covers, hide from the outside world. I don’t want to deal with any of this, no more.  
A loud slam, break my thoughts, and I turn the perpetrator.  
Rune slowly walks towards me, his calm eyes meet mine, his lips fall sullenly as if someone popped his balloon.  
“Hey, are you ok?” he asks gently.  
“No!” I snap. “What do you think?!” I bark. Rune stands still like a stone statue. “I’m a joke, everything about me is a joke!” I scream, finally letting the waterfall of emotions cascade upon me. “I don’t know anything, and I hate it, I hate not knowing, I hate being left in the dark I hate being the joke of the universe because I know nothing!” As if this stone statue stands tall amongst a cyclone, Rune just takes the onslaught. “I didn’t ask to be here, I didn’t ask to be a hybrid, I’m sure as hell didn't ask to be thrust upon the multiverse world and expect to know every single god damn thing.” I cry.  
Hot warm salty tears, cascade down as if I have the Nile river on my face. Feeling the dull ache at the top of my jaw. I take some deep breathes, using the calming techniques, my tutor Seth taught me.  
I can’t let this win.  
Rune waits and watches. A strange fascination only blooms in the young (but incredibly old) vampire. He tilts his head, intently observing my eyes.  
Great, now I’m a freakshow.  
“Three months, I’ve been doing this shit for three months, and already the universe expects me to be ready, I’m not even mentally prepared with the government, and yet, I’m somehow ready for this,” I blabber, feeling the ache go away. “At least I didn’t go into a panic attack.” I murmur, slumping against the brick wall, and landing on the concrete ground. Rune flinches at the sound of my butt hitting the concrete with such force. “I’m not even meant to exist  
Rune sighs and follows my lead and sits next to me. More gracefully than my impact landing.  
“I know what its like to be a joke,” Rune comforts. “Turned at the awkward age of fifteen and every vampire in the universe thinks your nothing but an immature, uncontrollable creature with no self-respect. It’s worse when they find out you're older than them.” Rune says, trying to comfort me.  
“Do you regret it?” I asked him taking my mind off the chaotic thought processing.  
“Nope, I just roll with the punches, fifteen hundred years, and I still get criticised. I regret nothing,” he answers. I nod and stare back at the red brick wall.  
Fifteen hundred years, fuck that’s how old he is.  
“I want to go home,” I admit, and Rune chuckles.  
“Me too,” he agrees and relaxes against the wall. “We’ll find this witch.” He assures.  
The ground beneath us begins to rumble, we brace ourselves, trying to cling to the break wall as much as possible. Light flashes out of nowhere, like a tremendous clap of lightning and a portal, open before us.  
We are met with darkness, unsure and unknowing of what we are getting ourselves into.  
“Time to get moving,” I murmur and Rune nods his head.  
“Let’s see where this lead,” he grimaces and gets up from the dirty floor. Giving his hand to me, I stand up and remove the uncomfortable heels from my feet. I follow him into the darkness.  
Feeling weary of my surroundings, I extend my arms trying to find some kind of surface. Something to tell me where I am. My hand touches a rough, bumpy exterior, cool to the touch. My vision finally adjusts, it seems we have walked into a cave, with long slim corridors carved into the rock itself. Old rock paintings cover the walls.  
We both look around the odd cavern-like room in silence, trying to make sense of where we are.  
Silently Rune began to walk down the long corridors, I follow closely behind.  
We stayed silent as we trek down the never-ending corridor, darkness kept up the company as we search for a way out. We only freeze as we hear a low grumble echoing through the walls.  
“What was that?” Rune whispers.  
I kept silent as I intensively listen to the noise again. Rune turned to me and kept quiet. I shrug in my answer and quietly continue to walk forward. This time Rune is following closely behind.  
Our pace only pick up when we saw a dim light from an opening on the side. We excitedly thought it was an exit but just to be disappointed in discovering it was another room.  
But this place is different. An altar stood in the middle like a small hole in the roof, leading to the surface provides the only source of light.  
I took one step forward, and Rune quickly grabs my arm, shaking his head.  
I frown at the vampire and shrug him off and continue to walk closer to the altar. On the platform stood a metal rod. Runes engraved with flames and a fiery bird. I could feel the warmth radiating itself within.  
A phoenix?  
I extend my arm, my hand just brushing against the warm metal. Rune quickly reacts and pulls my hand away. My grasp just missing the rod in seconds.  
“Are you crazy?” he whispers harshly. “You have no idea what this is, why would you touch it!?” he hisses.  
“It might be useful,” I answer, Rune glares at me harshly.  
“Fine, get yourself killed,” he hisses and lets go of my arm.  
I take a deep breath and grab the metal rod. Both my palms burn as I hold the holding rod in my hands. Flames sear into my skin, wrapping themselves around my fingers, hands and arms. Slowly the rod disappears in my grasp and watches my hands cool the markings on my skin, slightly glow with a fiery design leading up to my elbows.  
A few more minutes pass, and the fiery pain finally disappeared, only leaving an intricate design on my hands and forearms.  
I only became more curious, questions began to burn in my mind.  
What was that? What just happened? What will happen to me now?  
Rune just watches me, dumbfounded by what he just witnessed. He finally opens his mouth to speak but cut off as we heard the same noise earlier.  
We both look into the darkness of the room and find two bright yellow eyes staring at us. They came closer, coming into the faint light. A large scaley, black clawed foot appears first followed by the broad, rough black snout.  
Finally coming out into the light, my stomach only plummeted.  
A dragon, a giant black, possibly fire-breathing dragon, stands tall in front of us. Oh shit.  
Rune practically had terror plastered on his face, as his eyes widen and mouth left wide open.  
The dragon didn’t take us too kindly. He growls and slowly prowls towards us, teeth bared, ready to snap our heads off.  
“Run,” Rune screams. We both bolted to the door and went left, following the corridor. We hear the dragon, breaking the stone walls, roaring ferociously as he charges after us. I only begin to pray that there is an exit. We continue to run, turning left again, passing empty dark rooms, looking for any sources of light.  
“Look light!” Rune shouts.  
We’re almost there!  
Pushing myself a little bit more. I heard the dragon roar and began to feel the heat behind me. I looked back to see a cloud of fire coming toward us.  
Shit.  
We reach the exit, quickly running down the hilled entrance, missing the cloud of fire. Not looking back we ran into the forest, hoping the dragon would lose us in there.  
“Over there, look,” Rune shouts, grabbing my attention. Another door opens, we took this as our opportunity and ran through before it had a chance to close on us.  
It took us a dimly lit alleyway, the door shuts as we run through. Stopping to a halt before hitting the brick wall.  
Rune and I look at each other and begin to laugh nervously, mostly for relief.  
“Did you know they exist?” I asked laughing a little. Rune shakes his head.  
“God no, I had no idea, I didn’t even know such a world existed,” he answered laughing slightly.  
I smile and paid attention back to my hands and arms, the design just seemed to be random pattern lines tracing through my skin. “I told you not to touch it,” Rune scolds. I look at Rune and shrug slightly.  
“Yeah I know, but I want to know what it is even more,” I respond, and Rune only sighs. I look around our surroundings, no light seems to enter with the alley. “Where are we?” I ask Rune.  
We hear clicking and a silent bang. Rune immediately goes down like a tree falling from a lumberjacks axe. He convulses, he bares his canines as he screams in silent agony.  
What the fuck is happening?  
I see the dart in his arm. I get to the ground, rip it out, I try holding him down, trying to stop Rune from hurting himself.  
“Hello, bloodsucker,” a voice from the shadows coos.


	9. Chapter 8

Twenty armed men swarm the alleyway, swooping towards the little vampire and restrain Rune in chains. Only one stood and watch, smiling in victory. It doesn’t mean he kept his guard down, no. He trains the barrel of the gun on me, ensuring I make no sudden movements.   
“Care to explain who you are?” the man with the gun asks gruffly.  
I stay silent and stare at the man down. He chuckles and shrugs, hoisting the gun over his shoulder.  
“Take her with us, she might be useful,” the hunter sneers.   
His men are quick to react and immediately restrain me.   
I barely put up a fight, confined to small space and fifteen hunters, surrounding you. It's not a winning fight.  
We all move out of the alley on to the open street. Abandoned, lifeless, not a single soul wandered the dimly lit streets. Except for us.  
“Why are you doing this?” I demanded. The leader of this hunter pack looks to me and glares.  
“I don’t need to explain myself to vampire loving freak,” he growls and continues to lead his men.  
“What the hell! I don’t care for vampires, I’m just trying to get home!” I snarl back, and the leader of the pack stops. Turning to me, our eyes meet. A standoff begins, not daring to blink, not daring to look away, it became an intense game of staring contest.  
“Well in that case,” the hunter begins. He pulls back and nods to his men. “You wouldn’t mind if we kill this little shit right now,” he muses. A large machete is pulled out from one of the guard's holsters.   
The blade glides under Rune’s neck.  
“Is your skull fucking thick. I need to get home, and that vampire is the only one who can take me!” I snarled. Feeling my incisors ache, the rage bubbling beneath the surface. The hunter takes a step back, his mouth left open. He draws in a deep breath, frustration washes over him like a wave.   
“What are you?” he growls, his face moving closer mine. The overwhelming stench of sour whiskey wafts over my face. I held my breath, scrunching my nose in disgust.  
“What’s it to you,” I hiss.   
“Your not human,” he draws back, eyes scanning me from head to toe. “But you’re not a vampire either,” he adds. Taking a deep breath, he turns away and movies forward. His men are quick to follow behind. “That vermin killed my daughter,” the lead hunter begins. “but you wouldn’t care,” he sneers.  
“That’s not true,” I snap at the hunter, he shoots me a glare and proceeds to lead his men and me to their hideout.  
“She was only fourteen when that monster took her away, she had a future, and he took that all away from her,” the headhunter grumbles. No longer does he bother turning back, he keeps moving forward.  
It didn’t take long to reach the docks of this unknown city. I wasn’t surprised to learn their base is a warehouse. Not only did I believe it would be in a warehouse, what I didn’t think is how busy and operational the warehouse is.  
We’re trapped.  
Every hunter stopped and paid their respects to their fearless leader and continue on with their task. We press forward passing the large steel doors.   
Weapon displays, filled with guns, swords and flamethrowers, workshops to maintain and improve weapons, training facilities.  
I felt uncomfortable under their judgemental gazes, the dirty sneers, the names.  
‘Filthy bloodsuckers.’  
‘why keep them hostage, shouldn’t he just kill them?’  
‘captain made a deal remember,’  
A deal! That snake.  
“A deal? I question the two hunters murmuring to themselves.  
Everyone became quiet with the steel walls, the leader growls at me. Aiming his gun at me.  
“No Human can hear that,” he yells and everyone arms themselves.  
“Oh please,” I mutter rolling my eyes. “You knew who I was before I fell out that door,” I add and watch the hunter freeze.  
“If you’re truly hell-bent on revenge you would have killed Rune and I.” the hunter smiles and eases himself.  
“Your right but I would have killed you. The leech must suffer first,” he smirks. “but here you are in chains, at my mercy. I just need to put a pretty little bow on your head and hand you over, like a Christmas present.” The hunter laughs.  
“The witch manipulating the doors,” I clarify and the hunter nods.   
”I don’t normally deal with witches, but this one is very persuasive.” He chuckles. “Give me the so-called vampire hybrid, and I’ll lead you to the vampire who killed your daughter. Fairtrade, I think,” the hunter moves forward leading his men down a dark concrete staircase. Sending chills up my spine I listen to the dark corridor howl within.   
There better be no ghosts in there.   
I am pushed forward nearly losing my footing, just saving myself from falling in. The hunters behind me chuckled and forced me down.  
They carried small lanterns to light the way, this whole underground stairwell is poorly made, stone bricks wobble after each step, water drops echo with the dark cavern. The smell of fresh sea salt in prominent.   
Something they built I’m guessing.  
This would never have been approved by the council, even though that should be the least of my problems.   
Finally reaching some solid ground, they force me in one side of the cage and place Rune in the other. Kicking his ribs for good measure. Rue wheezes in agony and they all laugh.   
Sometimes I wonder who the bigger monster is here.  
Locking the rusted, yet easily breakable cage doors, they leave us in the darkness.  
Seeing is no longer a problem, my night vision is the only vampiric thing that seems to work. I have to focus on everything else.  
I look up to Rune, who tries to sit up. Weakened by the venom he only grunt and whines at every attempt.  
I felt a little sorry for him, and yet oddly fascinated. He was so strong and powerful, only to be pathetic and weak the next. It only took one shot, and he was down.   
But one question burns in my mind.  
“Did you do it?” I ask the weakened vampire. Rune could barely open his eyes, I would be surprised if he can answer.  
Rune struggles to get himself off the ground, pained moans escape his lips as he lifts himself onto the brick wall of the cellar.  
“Of course I did, what did you expect?” he asks.   
I remain silent. Bitter thoughts only run through my mind, cursing every vampire existence to my own. “Were you hoping, I’d say ‘oh no, I only drink from blood bags cause I hate killing people and I see my self as a monster,” he mockingly snaps. “we’re killers and enjoy it, you will never meet a single vampire who hates what they are.” He snarls and then flinches in agony.   
“She had a life and obviously a family! You took that away from her!” I scream back at him.  
“And they would have done the same. Hate it all you want, but that is how the universe works!” he snaps.  
We remain silent after that. Neither one of us had the energy to fight.  
I only become disgusted with the vampire   
“It’s so easy to forget,” I murmur. “Thinking vampires are all right. I’m such an idiot,” I growl. Rune stays quiet.   
What am I going to do?  
Wait for that bitch to come to collect me? Let Rune die here?  
I’m tired of everyone saving me. Not once have I been able to prove my worth.  
No wonder I am a joke to the vampire race.  
I look back to the little vampire, his eyes are barely open, but I can see his eyes cloud to white. I remember when I first started this journey, the war, the building collapsing. Rune could have just left me, but instead, I am taken to his . . . Family.  
Akira protecting me from the giant skeletal monster. If only I could remember what its called.  
A freak attack to break free from the Incubuses ship. Creep.  
And here we are in this cage, ready to be served up on a silver platter. Luck, that’s all it has been, and now, we are out of it.  
Everyone did go out of there way to help me, and for what reason.  
Other than the fact I am special. A hybrid, the only one of my existence.  
Maybe it's best that I disappear.   
Heavy footsteps echo within this hollow cavern. Announcing every stranger who sets one foot down here. It's reassuring to know there is some kind of warning.   
A dark chuckle in the air, making the presence ever more menacing.  
A small orange light glows in the distance and then come to closer to chase the darkness away. The headhunter stands before me, a shit-eating grin upon his thuggish face.   
“Ah the simple look of defeat,” he sighs happily. “If I knew you would give up that easily, I would have made an effort to get you myself. Not waiting for that witch to scoop you up,” he chuckles.   
“And why didn’t you?” I hiss.  
“I had other things to deal with,” he replies nonchalantly. “Besides, I didn’t want to risk getting lost across the universe like you two,” he sighs. Turning away from me, he faces Rune.   
Rune growls at the hunter. Trying his best to sound menacing as possible.  
He laughs and taps on the metal bars. “You two are finished,” he smiles and walks away. The echoes of his laughter dies as he recedes back upstairs.  
I clench my fists. Feeling the frustration burning up within.   
No. I refuse to rot here.   
The markings on my arms suddenly glisten a fiery glow before my eyes. It was only short-lived and died once again. Feeling the burn rise beneath my chest, a sense of curiosity burns deep within in my mind. I get up from the ground. The marks quickly lit up again.   
We’re getting out of here.   
The bars look easily bendable, but the lock itself seems like its nearly rusted away.   
I’m going to attract a lot of attention.  
Taking a deep breath, I focus on bringing the strength I have within me. Exhaling I shot my leg at the door, the crashing sound of metal echoing loudly, clattering against the stone floors.  
If only I can use this strength all the time.   
Shouting is heard from up above, everyone ready to arm themselves.  
Rune, on the other hand, didn’t budge, entirely out of it. The venom really knocked him around.   
I could just leave him here, do the world a favour.   
No, he had the chance to do the same, and he didn’t  
I kick the iron door down, cringing at the loud clatter. This only causes more alarm upstairs.   
For a bunch of hunters, they certainly don’t plan to keep their hostages secure.  
“Hey, can you move?” I shake him awake but only receive a hiss from him. I shake my head. I’m running out of time.   
I hear the shouting approaching fast, out of instinct I hoist Rune onto my back.   
They make it look so much easier in movies.  
I barely get out the cage before all the hunters arrive, squished up in the small stairwell.  
So much for escaping.  
All of them point their guns at me, fingers on the trigger and ready to fire.   
“Don’t move!” one of them shouts, and everyone huddles together.   
Taking a shaky breath, I move one step closer.  
“I said, don’t move!” the hunter shouts again.   
A shield would be nice right now.   
The markings on my arms flash again. Carefully laying Rune on the floor, I face the hunters who all anxiously wait for my next move.   
Of course, one is a little too trigger happy and fires. Just like sheep, they begin to fire.   
I brace myself for the pain of hot metal boring into my flesh. My arms burn, flames begin forming the palms of my hands, growing out, transforming itself into a shield.   
The bullets ricochet off the shield, clattering around the stone walls and metal cages. Everyone stops firing. Both parties dumbfound of what they just witnessed.   
What – just happened?  
The hunters look like they didn’t know what to do next. It's an obvious ‘this wasn’t part of the training,’ look, and it’s a look I’m going to use to my advantage.   
Let’s roll with it.  
Hoisting the shield up I throw it with all the force I can muster. They all scramble to get out of the way, some get knocked in the head and collapse to the ground. The shield land on one of the unconscious guards and disappear into a ball of flame.   
With no time to admire my arms, I pick Rune up bridal style and run. I move at a faster speed than them, easily dodging the hunter's attacks, they put so much effort to knock me down, but they move too sluggishly to even hit me.  
Is this how a vampire moves?  
I race up the staircase, jumping over the unconscious guards, running up the wobbly brick, staircase, carefully trying not to fall over. Shouting can be heard from below. Pushing forward I finally reach the ground floor.  
I’m not out of lions jaws yet.  
Gunfire breaks out, feeling the graze of hot metal touching my skin as I swiftly move within the warehouse, using any bulky items as a shield. I couldn’t use this – whatever it is on my skin. I’m carrying Rune, making it hard to fight back.   
I could use another miracle right now.   
A loud bang and a flash of light emitted in the centre of the battlefield. I look over the metal table and see a door leading to a forest clearing.   
That’ll work.  
Everyone stops firing, unsure what is happening before them. I lift Rune over my shoulder, moving away from my cover, I get a run-up and throw Rune through the door. It closes automatically, and I am left with the hunters.   
That’s one problem done.  
“That wasn’t smart,” the leader grunted.   
“Who said that wasn’t my plan,” I reply raising my fists. I can feel the burn pulsate through my arms, I feel the heat radiating from my skin.   
The hunters left in the warehouse all focus their guns on me. The leader raises his hand, ready to give the signal.   
Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes and put my arms out. Feeling the heat pulse, I try to bring something forth.   
Nothing.  
I tighten my eyes, scrunch my nose, flatten my lips.  
Still nothing.   
The burning sensation cools, the warmth leaves my skin. I whine a little trying to get a reaction.  
Everyone around me bursts out into laughter. I open my eyes seeing everyone struggling to get a hold of themselves.   
Well, this is a little embarrassing.   
I shrug it and use this as my chance. In a blurred motion, my fist comes into contact of his face, bone-crushing underneath the force and sent him flying to the ground a few feet away.  
At least I’m fast.   
Before anyone had time to react, I kick the closest of the hunter in the stomach. I hear he wheeze as I send her flying. The sound of bone snapping as her back hits the concrete wall, it cracks around her as she slides off. Sending him flying and knocking a few guards out in the process. Some fire their bullets. 

In a slowed motion I could see the metal flying towards me. I danced around the flying bullets, sweeping me to the closest targets. My fist comes into contact of warm sweaty skin. The hunter flies to the floor, his comrades were too slow to react. I snatch the gun from the second, and then using the weight of the hefty machine upon their forehead, dealing them a heavy blow. They fall, I let go of the gun. I stare at the final hunter, the weapon they hold, shakes in their grip. Taking a step forward they drop the gun and bolt.   
A broad smile grows, I can feel the sharpness of my teeth on my lips. The dark part of me enjoying the mess I have made. Deep inside I am afraid of this monster relishing the damage I have caused but now is not a time for me to reflect, I need this strength, and I need to get answers.   
The rest of the group seem to follow suit, they all run and leave their broken leader behind.  
I watch the leader claw his way to the exit. Slowly dragging his limp body on the ground. I stalk the scraggy figure, leisurely taking my time.  
I grasp the back of his leather jacket. I hoist off him off the ground, comfortably weighing like a medium backpack.  
“now you’re going to answer some questions, and I’m not going to take no for an answer,” I growl.  
“Go fuck yourself.” I bash his head against the concrete.   
“Why is she after me?” I hiss.  
“She’ll kill my team if I tell.” I bash his head again, blood begins to spill from his forehead. The smell turns my stomach as it hits my nostrils. I stop breathing altogether.   
“Does it look like I care,” I snarl, showing off canines.   
“Heh, why am I not surprised,” he comments, again the same result.  
“Try again.”  
“Lie to yourself all you want. You’re nothing but a monster,” he grunts. A deep growl can be heard from my chest. I bash his head once more and snarl.   
“Why is she after me?” I ask once more. The leader coughs up blood, spitting it out.   
“it seriously hasn’t clicked for you?” he coughs. “The only hybrid in existence and you’re wondering why a crazy bitch is after you.”  
“She still has no reason to go after me,” I snap back.  
“Oh, it does. Your species is nothing but a pest. If anything that shouldn't exist it’s you,” he grins. Uncaring about the blood spilling from his head.  
Before I had any chance to reply the ground begins to shake, I can feel the vibrations under my feet. They rumble and shake more with each   
passing moment. An overlooking shadow hangs over the hunter and me.   
I look up to greet the familiar stone golem, it’s head nearly touches the steel roof of the warehouse. It looms over both of us. I drop the hunter and face the golem.   
I’m tired of running.   
I hear the rock golem rumble, lifting its boulder like arm swinging towards us.   
Time seems to slow as it swings its massive arm down. Timing the impact, I jump just enough to land on its arm as it hits the ground.   
Like someone squashing an orange, a horrible squelching can be heard below.  
I cringe hearing the horrible sound.   
The golem roars in frustration, raising its other hand and swing it towards me. I quickly run up its arm and hear it scream as it pulverises by accident.   
I make one final leap up above its head, clenching my fist, I swing it hard towards its stony face.   
It feels like punching through cardboard as I smash my fist through its face. My whole hand engulfed by stone, cracks begin to form. Shifting and snapping can be heard, echoing with the steel box.   
I pull my fist out, shards of rock comes flying out. Jumping of the stone creature, I land with a heavy thud on the concrete below.  
The golem crumbles and falls to pieces before me.  
I look over, a massive red smear, organs and snapped bones protrude from the squishy flesh. Blood pools around it, nothing is recognisble.  
A door opens before me, showing me the familiar forest I threw Rune into. Stepping through I find three recognisable figures hunched over the little vampire and three very familiar fluffy tails.   
“Ceres!”


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken so long for updates.  
> motivation has been lacking and work is a killer.
> 
> Smashed KH3 in a weekend, which always, in turn, get the gears turning to write again. hopefully more updates. (Depending on work) :P 
> 
> Enjoy!

‘you’re just like them.’  
Like them, huh.   
I toss and turn on the futon. Trying to make to myself comfortable. It’s one of those nights again. I heave out a sigh and lay on my back. Flashes of the fight appear every time I close my eyes, the brute force I have imposed upon the humans.   
I had to . . . My life would have been on the line. Stuck in the cage put upon a silver platter for a crazy witch.   
Were my actions justified, should I have been more careful. Should I have controlled the monster inside?  
I notice the markings spark up and fade, they only gleam for a second. It’s like a living being, reacting to my every thought and emotion.   
What even is this?  
I sigh again and turn on my side again, bringing the blanket closer to me.   
So much has happened and I have learnt so little in this vast universe.   
The government is no longer a suitable place, I will learn nothing if I stay there.  
I hear everyone shuffle to life, all getting out of their rooms, murmuring ‘good mornings’ and starting the jug.   
The door opens slightly opens, revealing a long snout sniffing the room.  
I smile at the small nose and wait for Akira to poke his head through. As predicted he pokes his through, ears twitch to every little noise made, noise bobbing with every inhale.  
‘morning,’ Akira murmurs in my head softly.   
“Morning,” I whisper.   
‘Hungry?’ I smile and nod. Shifting the blankets off me. Getting off the soft futon, Akira quickly runs up to legs and rub against them.  
I let a snort out, bending down picking up the small kitsune. His soft fur and warm aura, I notice its extra tail swishing delicately in the air.  
“Didn’t you have three tails?” I ask, putting him over my shoulder. Akira balances himself and turns around, carefully sitting on my shoulder.  
‘I did, I got another one after I saved you and fought off those skeletons.’ He explains rubbing his head against mine.   
“Makes sense,” I finish, grasping the cold metal handle at the door.  
“I don’t see why I must be fed from a tube?” I hear Rune whine next door. I recognise Adrian’s loud sigh.   
“The relationship between the supernatural and human are already on thin ice. I don’t need you to rampage,” he answers.  
“I’m fifteen hundred years old, I know how to control myself!” he snaps defensively. I hear Adrian snarl at him.  
“The relations between humans and the supernatural are on thin ice. We don’t need you to make it worse,” I hear Adrian explain. Rune huffs in frustration. Muttering curse words to himself before finally agreeing.   
“How did the talks go?” he asks begrudgingly. There is a long pause before hearing someone else walk closer to the living space.   
“Would it be wrong to say I’m happy that it didn’t go well,” I hear Shade answer.   
“They made several attempts on the royal families life. Thankfully they all failed,” Bastion’s voice chips in.  
“I’m guessing you lot had something to do with it,” Rune chuckles to himself.   
“Stayed out of sight and eliminated every target. We don’t want them to know we are here,” Adrian muses. I can picture the vampire smiling.   
“But does this mean war?” Rune asks warily.  
“Possibly,” Adrian responds. “But knowing the royal family, I am sure they have done something to prevent a mass scale war. Too much is at stake.”  
“Plus all the MF’s are swarming most of the planet, it would be too difficult for both sides.” Shade laughs.   
I sigh and finally push the door open. Everyone stops conversing and stare at me. I feel a little nervous under everyone's gaze.   
I look back into my room, hoping nothing is behind me, thankfully nothing, but I want to go back into my room and hide inside.   
I turn my attention back to the vampires. Adrain nods a good morning, shade waves from the floor and Bastion is in the kitchen. Or so I thought, I jump realising the silent vampire is next to me with a cup of coffee. I relax, taking a much needed breath and grasp the coffee out his hands. Thanking him in the mean time.   
I look at Rune who seems to be doing better. Blood draws quickly into his body through an IV drip. I watch him quickly snatch the bag, Adrian and Shade both hiss at Rune, which Rune instinctively hisses back.   
Bastion is the only one to calmly appear by Runes side, grasping the bag out of his hand and replacing it with a warm mug instead.   
Where did he come from.  
Rune snaps out of it and sniffs the contents inside. Runes nose scrunches in disgust but reluctantly takes a sip.   
He purses his lips and huffs.  
“This will do for now,” he murmurs.   
“God your stubborn,” Adrian complains.   
‘i don’t like him,’ Akira speaks. Rune looks up to the Kitusne and snarls. Akira’s tails swish, I could feel the warmth from its paws increase.   
“Can you all stop getting down each other's throats and chill out for a second,” I hiss. Akira acknowledges and settles down.   
I shake my head and take a much needed sip.  
Rune sighs and takes another sip himself. Mulling over the taste before swallowing again.   
“Thank you,” he murmurs, not meeting my eyes.  
“Sorry, what did you say?” I ask the little vampire whose eyes finally meet mine. He put his hand out, waiting for the mug to be taken from him, Adrian quickly takes the cup from his hand. I don’t understand why they expect over his hand and foot.  
Rune slowly moves his feet to the floor, he struggles to find strength on his own two feet, quickly falling back to the couch with a loud thump. Bastion, Shade and Adrain made a fuss over him. Insisting he should rest and not push himself.  
His pale red eyes stare into mine. No one said a word as the vampire finally stands for himself.  
“Back there you had the choice to leave me.” Rune begins, taking a deep breath. “but you didn't, despite what I did,” he continues. Reminding me why I really should have left him.  
We are killers, nothing more.   
“Therefore you have my respect,” he concludes and plopping himself down on the couch again.  
A vampires loyalty is the best kind of loyalty.  
“You didn’t before?” I ask dully.  
“Nope but I do now. Thank you for saving my life,” he adds a little more sincere.   
“So that means she’s part of the family now, yeah?” Adrain asks with a smile.   
“I didn’t say that,” Rune quips and the three begin to smile at him. Mischief gleaming in their eyes.  
“Of course it does!” Shade coos.  
Rune grits his teeth, I hear the rumble from his chest.  
“Syrus wouldn’t mind,” Shade teases.  
“Syrus?”  
They all turn their attention to me. I shrink under their gaze.  
“H-how do you know Syrus?” I stutter my question.   
Shade couldn’t help but laugh at me. Adrain is quick to slap him at the back of the head.   
“He’s our older brother,” Adrian answers.   
“And Rune is our nephew,” Bastion adds in. they stay quiet, waiting for some kind of response from Rune.  
Rune sighs.  
“I didn’t want to tell her,” Rune sulks, crossing his arms. “Syrus is my father. I’m his only child, literally and figurately. He turned me.”  
My mouth drops, my eyes pop open.   
“Why the fuck didn’t you tell me!” I yell at him. Rune only shrugs.  
“Cause its none of your business,” he replies short.  
“It is now,” Shade chips in.  
“Who says she’s part of the family now!” Rune yells back.  
“We do,” Adrian calmly puts. “You saved our nephew, and that is enough. We all know -.”  
“I know, I know,” Rune cuts Adrian off. Rune dives into deep thought, his body quickly relaxes. “I know,” he mutters sadly.   
“Then its settled,” Shade quickly jumps off the ground and quickly grabs his phone. “I’m gonna spread the news.”   
Rune still growls to this notion but nodded silently afterwards.   
“Can someone fill me in here?” Bastion and Adrian look at me, while Rune continues to look at his blanket.  
“What do you want to know?” Adrian asks.  
“Whose family am I been adopted too?” I ask, still trying to connect the dots.   
“Do you know about the covens?” he asks me. Only more question marks form on top of my head. Adrian chuckles and sits himself down on one of the armchairs across the lounge.  
“There are three main covens-.”  
“Trick is the leader of one of them,” Rune cuts Adrian off again. Adrian only nods in agreement and smiles.  
“Another vampire named Ricky controls the other and then Syrus. The first two – Trick and Ricky both have to share territories, sometimes fighting over who owns what,” Adrian sighs. Rolling his eyes to some distant memory.  
“Syrus only guards one territory. Can you guess which one?” Adrian asks with a sly smile.  
“Home,” I murmur. Adrian nods.  
“The smallest but strongest, no one has dared to oppose us.”  
“Not that we want to control everything,” Bastion chips in and Adrian nods to him.   
“We’re a neutral territory. They can feed in ours, and we can feed in theirs, regardless.”  
“Why call it a family?” I ask.  
“Syrus always consider us family, he never saw it as a coven,” Adrian answers.  
I look at Rune still expressing the same sullen look from before.  
“Why are you scared if Rune dies?” they freeze, eyes shifting back and forth to Rune and me.  
“It’s not my story to tell,” Rune finally answers. “But I’ll tell you one thing.”  
I wait in anticipation.  
“My father has been through a lot in his early life. I’m the only reason why he keeps living. Any enemy would love the opportunity to take the king of vampires down and have the upper hand,” Rune explains bitterly. His eyes darkening, as he continues to focus on the couch.  
That’s a lot of pressure to put on someone. To be the only reason why your loved one keeps living. It must be hard.  
Rune sighs and breaks focus on the couch, meeting my eyes once more. “Whelp no use sulking about it. We have more pressing matters to deal with.” Rune concludes, and everyone nods in agreement.  
“Adrian told me you ‘threw’ me through the door?” he asks his face scrunching up at the thought.  
“Couldn’t fight with a dead weight,” I shrug it off, ignoring the little vampires annoyance. Rune only scowls at me more but continues.  
“Did you find anything useful?” he asks me.  
I thought back to the fight. I would be lying if I couldn’t remember what happened. I knew it exactly what I was doing, instinct may have been on autopilot, but I remember it all. A part of me relished it, the other disgusted but yet I cannot seem to regret the wrath I have put upon them.  
“Nothing really, other than another rock golem showing up to finish the hunter off.” I shrug, thinking back to the smooshed mess. I scrunch my nose up and continued. “He didn’t have a lot to say other than ‘she’ll kill me and my crew,’ speech,” I answer and take a deep breath.  
“So much for taking the battle to her,” Rune growls.  
Before having the chance to discuss anything further, a delicious smell wafts through the room, I hear a little rumble next to my eardrum.   
Bastion seems to silently come out of nowhere with a tray in hand.   
Where did he come from?  
Akiras ears perked up, jumping off my shoulder and gracefully landing on the coffee table like a cat. Sitting and excitingly waiting for the food, Bastion says nothing places the tray down.   
I stare at the perfectly made meal in front of the kitsune, a bowl of steamed rice, grilled fish and a small bowl of miso soup.   
Unbeknownst my mouth opens at the luxury meal presented, my stomach growls in defiance I watch the kitsune happily chow down his meal.  
Why does he get a five-star meal   
I cry a little on the inside as I watch Akira.   
I carefully watch his four tails swish delicately in the air as he eats.   
Wait . . .  
“A-are you ok?” Shade asks snapping me out of my trance.  
I blink a few times, feeling the cogs in my brain turning.  
“Akira,” I begin, ignoring my hunger. The kitsune looks up at me, it noise slightly twitching. “when you rescued me, you opened a door out of nowhere, didn’t you?” I ask him. His ears plop down, his bright yellow eyes move away from mine.  
“I – well – you see – maybe,” He stutters.   
“You can open doors!” Rune yells and the little fox hides behind me.   
“Yes,” he replies shortly after.  
Rune calms himself, he stays quiet before finally showing a wide fanged smile.  
“Looks like we have a solution,” Rune hums.  
“Can you take me home?” I asked kneeling down to Akira.  
“Hey! Don’t ignore me!” Rune shouts.  
“I don’t know if I can open another door again,” Akira answers timidly.  
“That’s ok, as long as you give it your all that’s all it matters.” I encourage the little fox and pat its head. Akiras tails begin to swish side to side. A light pur comes from the Kitsune.   
“Bad idea,” Rune interrupts the sweet moment. “heading home will only put you in the same situation as before. So its nothing but a waste of time. You’re better taking the final fight to her.” He explains. I take a deep breath and exhale.   
“Unfortunately you are right,” I agreed to get up from the floor. “Once Akira can open a door, I’ll start my search for the witch.” Runes brow furrow, shaking his head.   
“You’re not going alone,” he states.  
“The hunters wanted you, the witch wants me, you’re off the hook,” I defend. Rune hisses.   
“I am involved in this as much as you are. No way am I going to let you fight her on your own,” he fights back, struggling to stand on his own two feet.   
“You can barely stand!” I argue.  
“Give me a day and I’ll be fine!” he snarls.  
“You’re staying!”  
“No, I’m not!” Rune bares his fangs, snarling at me.  
The others could only watch the fight unfold, as Rune and I get the upper hand in the heated argument. Both throwing valid points in each other's faces. Its slowly turning into a stalemate, soon our fists will be coming into play.   
“Enough!” everyone grasps their heads, our ears ring as the voice slowly echoes away from our heads. We all stare at the Kistune. Its tails give off a fiery glow, eyes glowing bright yellow. A loud clap and bang shake the room.   
A door.  
Akira collapses on the table, exhaustion settling into his bones, his eyes look at us droopily. He takes a deep breath, struggling to stand up.  
“It's ok,” I kneel down patting its warm soft fur. “Thank you,” I whisper.  
“both of you go, It won’t stay open for long,” he murmurs, closing his eyes. I gently nod and stare back at Rune.  
He nods understanding what needs to be done.   
“Good luck,” Bastion puts in.  
“We’ll tell Syrus what's going on,” shade adds.  
“Be careful,” Adrian pleads and embraces Rune into a bear hug.  
Rune lets go and nods and looks to me. I silently nod and walk to the door.  
“Let’s kick some ass,” I smile stepping through. I turn to see Rune be giving a blood pack by Bastion and finally run out. Rune looks back and the door closes in front of us and we stare in through a window shop.  
Blood pack in hand, Rune wastes no time drinking it.   
Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think, constructive criticism only, positive thoughts are more than welcome.


End file.
